One Year Ago
by Ms. Quartermaine
Summary: Set in July 2005. It’s been one year since Lila Q. died in her sleep. How does the family react? Lois has plans. Monica and Alan argue. Dillon makes a decision. Tracy and Brook Lynn bond. And more.
1. CHAPTERS 1 AND 2

**Title**: One Year Ago

**Author**: Ms. Quartermaine

**Summary**: Set in July 2005. It's been one year since Lila Q. died in her sleep. How does the family react? Lois has plans. Monica and Alan argue. Dillon makes a decision. Tracy and Brook Lynn bond. And more.

CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 

Chapter 1

The auburn haired woman stood quietly by the patio doors holding a glass of fresh orange juice in her right hand. She watched solemnly as the summer rain sharply hit the glass.

"Mother?" a voice said.

Tracy Quartermaine turned around. She was visibly upset.

"Is everything all right?"

Tracy swallowed and softly asked, "Do you know what day it is?"

Ned nodded. It has been one year since his grandmother, Tracy's mother, had passed away in her sleep.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

Tracy laughed haughtily.

"How am I supposed to respond to that?" he asked her.

"May I ask why you chose not to talk to me yesterday? Or the day before? Or last month?" she said, her voice turning harsh.

Ned didn't respond.

"But now," replied Tracy. "It's the anniversary of my mother's death, and everyone wants to talk to me! Aren't I so incredibly fortunate?"

She threw her hands up into the air.

"Everyone?" asked Ned.

"Your uncle Alan came down here earlier. And before that your grandfather. And oh look! There's your brother Dillon! Shouldn't you be on your little tub?"

Dillon wondered aloud, "What's going on?"

Tracy laughed, "I've said it once, and I won't hesitate to say it again."

"Say what?" Dillon asked. He was confused.

Tracy stated, "The hypocrisy in this family is ludicrous."

Dillon responded, "What are you talking about?"

Tracy scoffed, "My! Aren't you amusing? Let me ask you this. Why are you here?"

Dillon answered, "I came to see Ned."

"Oh, really? About what?"

"I have this, um…Well, L&B…there is this deal, and Brook, well, she wanted to um…Actually, Lois—"

"Woo! Dillon, you're a Quartermaine! I thought I taught you to lie better than that."

"Look, Mom, the truth is I came here to see you."

"I already know the truth, baby."

Dillon continued, "I know that grandmother Lila died a year ago today, and I wanted to check on you. I thought you would like that."

"What I would like is if you boys treated me like your mother 365 days a year. Not just on Christmas." She paused. "Not just on the anniversary of my mother's death."

Dillon saw that his mother was hurting. "I'm sorry," he said.

Ned remained silent.

Tracy cleared her throat. "Well, I have to get to the office."

"Mother, you should take the day off," Ned told her.

"Nonsense. The world doesn't stop because we want it to, dear."

Tracy faked a smile, as she handed Ned her glass of orange juice. She proceeded to walk out of the den into the foyer and to scan the entry area making sure it was empty. Then she placed her head on the door and cried.

Chapter 2 

"Spanky Buns?" Luke asked.

Tracy had not noticed Luke. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Is everything all right?" he asked sincerely.

Tracy bit her lip. "Yes, very." She cleared her throat. "I thought you and Skye had plans for the…for the…you know, the…," she gestured with her hand as she stumbled over her words. She was obviously upset.

"Haunted Star?" Luke finished.

"Yes," Tracy said.

"I think my wife needs me today," he told her.

Tracy turned around. She couldn't bring herself to face Luke.

"I know this is a difficult time for you," he said politely. "Is there anything I can do?"

Tracy swallowed. She tried to speak, but the words would not come out.

"Tracy?" he asked.

Tracy swallowed again. This time she held up a finger to signify, "One moment."

"Take your time," Luke responded quietly.

Tracy turned around. "Luke," she began.

"What can I do for you?"

"You can go about your business like any other day."

"But Tracy—"

"Luke, I do not want to be treated differently. Not today."

"All right," Luke agreed. "Whatever you want."

"Good," smiled Tracy. "Now excuse me, I have to get to the office."

"The office?"

"Yes." Tracy's voice turned harsh, "As in my job…You know, the one you are supposed to help me solidify before Lorenzo Alcazar takes it over."

"Easy Tiger," he told her. "I am working on it."

"Work harder," Tracy responded before exiting the house.

Luke sighed. He knew Tracy was upset. He didn't know what to do about it.


	2. CHAPTERS 3 AND 4

CHAPTERS 3 AND 4 

Chapter 3

At General Hospital, Monica walked into an exam room. A man was facing a wall.

"Oh! Excuse me," she said. "I thought this room was empty. Wait, Alan? Are you all right?"

Alan turned around. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I needed a moment to compose myself. I gather that you are doing the same?"

"As Chief of Staff and your husband, I'm going to allow you to go home, Monica. You look like hell."

"Why, thank you," she joked.

"Monica, I am serious. Go home."

"I am working, and you should be too. We've made it an entire year without Lila. Today should not be any different."

"But today is the anniversary of her death! It is very difficult for all of us. I can see how difficult it is for you."

"I loved Lila. We all did. But she would not want us to stop everything for her."

"For God sakes, Monica! It is okay to stop for one day!"

"If this is such a big deal for you, why don't YOU go home?"

"I will."

"What?"

"I will. I will see you later tonight."

Alan walked out, leaving Monica alone in the room. She sighed heavily.

Chapter 4

Alan entered the Quartermaine mansion.

"Tracy?" he called out. "Tracy?"

Edward entered. "She's not here, Alan."

"Would you mind telling me where she is?"

"Ned and Dillon said she went to the office."

"The office? Why? Why today?"

"You know why, Alan. Working is the best way to keep her mind off your mother."

"Have you been able to talk to her?" Alan asked.

Edward shook his head. "Have you?"

Ned and Dillon entered the room. "Mother won't talk to anybody," Ned replied.

"What about you, Dillon?" Edward asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Grandfather, but did I not just any ANYBODY?" Ned responded.

Luke entered, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Is it possible to go from one room to another in this house without being screamed at?"

No one responded.

"Hmm, I'll take that a 'no.'"

"What are you still doing here?" asked Edward. "Why hasn't my daughter thrown you out yet?"

"Because your daughter enjoys my magnificent presence. Don't you, Pops?"

Alan spoke, "We were having a family conversation."

"Yes, I can see that," Luke said nonchalantly.

"So, why are you here?" Alan asked.

Dillon chimed in, "Because he's family too. He's my step-dad. The coolest one ever, by the way."

"Why thank you, young Spielberg."

Alan sighed. "I'm going to the office," Alan told them. "My sister needs me."

"It's no use, Alan," Ned told him. "She is upset because we don't talk to her on a daily basis."

"Can you blame us?" Edward asked.

"I think we need to leave her alone," Dillon said.

Ned answered, "Dillon is right."

"I tend to agree," Luke announced.

"Nobody cares what you think," Edward said.

"Tracy needs to be by herself right now," Luke told him.

"No," Alan said. "I am going to the office. I will see you all later."

Alan stormed out of the mansion.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 5 AND 6:

Georgie suggests that Brook Lynn talk to her grandmother; Brook Lynn considers the idea.

Alan tries to convince Tracy to come home and be with the family.


	3. CHAPTERS 5 AND 6

CHAPTERS 5 AND 6

Chapter 5

Brook Lynn and Georgie were talking at Kelly's.

"Brook, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, why?"

Georgie responded, "You don't look very well."

Brook Lynn paused. "My great-grandma Lila died a year ago today."

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry," Georgie told her. "I can't believe that I forgot."

"It's so weird, you know? I hardly knew her, but it's like, I miss her."

"She was a wonderful lady, Brook."

Brook laughed, "Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that. I guess it's strange that you know her better than I do."

"Yeah," Georgie sighed.

"Just because my mom didn't want me around Granny," Brook said.

"Can't say I blame her," George said. "Tracy is a cold-hearted monster. I don't know how Dillon turned out to be a decent human being."

Brook looked at Georgie strangely.

"Oh," Georgie said softly. "I'm sorry. I know she's still your grandmother."

"No, no," Brook said. "Granny is one scary lady, but um, well—"

"What is it?" Georgie asked.

"I walked past her bedroom this morning. The door was opened slightly, and I heard her crying. It was really strange. And sad…"

"Oh," Georgie said.

"Do you think I should have gone in and said something?"

Georgie responded, "I don't know."

"Not helping," Brook told her.

Georgie smiled. "I try to keep my distance from that woman, unless of course she is upsetting Dillon, but she IS your grandmother. Maybe you should try talking to her later."

"Oh, that'll be fun," Brook said sarcastically. Then she sincerely said, "Maybe I should, though."

Chapter 6

Tracy's desk was stacked with papers. She wanted to sort through them but couldn't find the energy. Besides, she was too busy staring at a photo of her mother.

Alan entered her office.

"Alan!" she screamed. "Have you heard of knocking?"

Tracy knew that Alan noticed the photograph in her hand. She immediately placed it in a drawer.

"What were you looking at?" Alan asked, although he knew the truth.

"It is not important," Tracy responded. "Why are you here? I thought I made it very clear that I did not want to talk to you or the rest of the family today."

Alan did not respond.

"You were looking at a photo of mother. May I see it?"

Tracy bit her lip. Then she quietly removed the photo from the drawer and handed it to Alan.

"Here," she said softly.

"She's beautiful," Alan told her.

"I know," Tracy said. "Look, are you going to let me work or not?"

"Why don't you come back to the house?" he said while handing Tracy back the photo. "The whole family is there. Almost the whole family," he corrected himself.

"That is exactly why I refuse to go home."

"What?"

"Open. Your. Eyes. Alan. When was the last time the family gathered in one room?"

Alan thought for a moment and said, "AJ's death…the first one."

Tracy noticed the wave of sadness that had come over her brother, but she did not say anything.

"And the time before that?"

"Hmm?"

"When was the last time before AJ's death when the entire family gathered in one room?"

Alan did not answer.

"It was our mother's death, Alan. Why is it that?"

"Tracy, you're a Quartermaine. You know how this family works."

"Newsflash, Alan! This family does NOT work. Not anymore. Not without Mother."

"Now that's not true. We were falling apart way before Mother passed away."

Tracy stated harshly, "That is not the point." She continued, "Monica was right when she wanted to sell the house. We are not a family anymore. There is no reason we should all be living in that house."

"Then why are you still living there?"

"It's still my home, Alan. Just like it's yours, and Father's, and—"

"Actually, it's Monica's house."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time."

Alan swallowed. "Will you please just come home?"

"For what?"

"How about for whom?"

"Excuse me?" Tracy asked.

Alan said, "I want you home. Ned and Dillon want you home. Father wants you home."

"What about what I want?"

"Tracy, stop and think. Could you maybe do something for someone else at one point in your life?"

"You're criticizing me. Out of all the days to criticize me, you choose today."

"I am not criticizing you."

"You are too!"

"Tracy, are you honestly getting any work done here?"

Tracy did not respond.

"Are you?

"I will."

"No, you won't. You are going to continue admiring our mother's photo, and that is all right. But admire it at home. Admire it with the family."

Tracy just stared at Alan.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 7 AND 8:

Ned is surprised that Brook Lynn came home to see Tracy.

Lois has plans for the entire family.


	4. CHAPTERS 7 AND 8

CHAPTERS 7 AND 8

Chapter 7

Brook Lynn entered the Quartermaine mansion.

"Brook, what are you doing home?" Ned asked.

"Not happy to see me?" she asked.

"Of course I am. I thought you were spending the day with Georgie."

"I came home to see someone."

"Someone?" he asked.

Brook Lynn sighed. "You're not going to believe this, but um…Granny."

"Wow, that's surprising."

"What's so surprising?" Lois chimed in. "Brookie, baby, do you have some surprising news for us?"

"Ma, I didn't know you were home."

"Ned and I decided to put L&B on hold for the day."

"Because of Great-Grandmother Lila?"

"Yes," she responded sadly. She changed her tone. "So what is the surprising news?"

"It's nothing," Brook Lynn told her.

"Something you don't wanna share?"

"It isn't anything important," Brook replied.

"Ned?" asked Lois.

Ned shrugged. "You'll have to talk to Brook. I am not going to say anything."

He smiled at Brook. "I'll leave you two alone."

At that moment, an angry Monica stormed into the mansion.

"Have any of you seen my husband?"

"Nope. Can't say I've seen Dr. Q."

"What about you, Brook Lynn?"

"Sorry Monica."

Ned, who had not yet left the room, spoke, "He went to see Tracy."

"Where?"

"The office."

"Thank you, Ned. Will somebody find me when he returns? I'd like to have some words with him."

"Is everything all right?" Lois asked.

Monica replied, "No, but it will be."

She walked out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about," Ned wondered aloud.

Chapter 8

Tracy and Alan walked through the doors of the Quartermaine's.

Edward announced, "Tracy and Alan are home."

The family, including Luke, gathered around.

"What the hell is going on?" Tracy asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Alan whispered to her.

"I have an announcement," Lois told the two siblings.

"And she would not tell until everyone arrived," Dillon noted.

"All right, we're all here. What's going on?" Tracy asked.

"This better be good," Edward said.

"What about Skye and Justus?" Emily interrupted. "They're not here."

"And they're NOT family," Tracy spoke rudely.

"Skye is just as much as my daughter as Emily," Alan said.

"Helloooo," Tracy said melodiously. "Emily is NOT family either."

"I'd watch what you say in my house," Monica told her. "And yes, I know you gave it to me, Alan."

Tracy cringed. "Are you done?"

Lois took control, "All right. All right. Emily, to answer your question, which was an excellent question, by the way, Justus is away on business."

"And Skye?" Emily asked. "Oh and Jason!"

"Oh my goodness!" Tracy shouted. "Jason's part of the family now?"

"Can it, Tracy," Monica told her.

"Tracy's right," Alan said. "Jason stopped being part of this family the moment he picked up a gun for that punk Corinthos."

"Jason is a good man!" Emily shouted.

"No, Emily," Alan corrected. "Good men don't orchestrate the death of people on a regular basis."

"The people he hurts are not good! He is protecting his family!"

"Easy there, Emily," Luke said. "Don't be going all silly on us again."

"Silly?" asked Emily. "I am most certainly not being silly!"

Alan rolled his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, Dad? How could you be so rude?"

"Give it up, Emily. Not everyone is going to unravel the royal carpet for the contract killer," Tracy told her.

"Well, at least he didn't kidnap an innocent child!"

"Um, excuse me, but didn't Jason steal Michael in the first place?" Brook asked.

"It's complicated," Emily stated.

The family was rather divided.

"So!" Lois perked up. "Jason cannot attend tonight, but I already contacted Skye. She is actually at the Haunted Star right now."

"Oh," Luke realized.

"What did I tell you?" Tracy said while placing her hands on her hips. "You were supposed to go about today like any other day."

Luke responded, "She'll get over it."

"Yoo hoo!" said Lois, while waving her hands. "I'm doing the talking here."

"Well, excuse me," Tracy said rudely.

Lois glared at Tracy."Skye should be here within the hour. She knows exactly what's going on."

"Which would be…," Ned allowed Lois to finish his sentence.

"I have reservations at the Metro Court for the entire family!" Lois said happily.

The family was shocked. The room was filled with "Why's," "What were you thinking's? and "Are you insane's?"

"Enough already!" Emily called out. "Lois, this is a wonderful idea."

"Ugh," Tracy said.

"Leave her alone," Monica scolded.

"Or what? You'll kick me out?"

"Don't tempt me," Monica told her.

"No one is kicking my sugar plum out," Luke said firmly.

Monica shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Now that we all know the announcement, I'd like to talk to Alan for a moment."

Alan and Monica walked into the den.

"What's going on with them?" Lois asked.

"Does it matter?" Tracy asked.

"It does to me," Emily piped up. "If my parents are having problems, I want to know about them."

Tracy laughed. "A little nosy, aren't we?"

"Leave Emily alone," Dillon said.

"Do not tell me what to do. Now shut your mouth," Tracy said.

Silence filled the room.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 9-10-11:

Monica and Alan argue about AJ and Jason.

Ned and Dillon discuss Lois's reservations.

Monica advises Tracy.


	5. CHAPTERS 9, 10, 11

CHAPTERS 9, 10, 11 

Chapter 9

Monica and Alan were arguing in the den.

"Why the hell are you acting like this?" Alan asked her. "My mother is dead. The least you can do is be respectful."

"Respectful?" gasped Monica. "You've been degrading Jason, our only living son, by the way, since AJ's death."

"First of all, Jason is NOT my son."

"Like hell he isn't."

"My son would never take the lives of so many people without a care in the world."

"No," Monica correct. "Your son would brainwash an innocent little boy into thinking that his parents didn't love him."

"Can you hear yourself, Monica? Jason was the one who stole Michael in the first place. Then, he handed him over to that punk Corinthos. It's Jason's fault that Sonny brainwashed Michael all those years into thinking that AJ didn't love him; that we, the Quartermaines didn't love him. Sonny is NOT Michael's father."

"Sonny is the ONLY father that boy will ever have!" Monica shouted.

"How many times are we going to have to go through this, Monica? Why don't you admit that you're still angry with me from earlier?"

"Oh, I think this is a far more important issue than what happened earlier."

"That is true, but you are still angry about it."

"Well the Chief of Staff did leave the hospital to deal with— "

"We've been over this, Monica. It's been exactly one year, and if I want to mourn her on the anniversary of her death, I will. If Tracy wants to, she will. If Father wants to, he will! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"Of course not," Monica said sympathetically. "But—"

"Oh, don't you even start!"

Monica continued anyway, "Lila would not want you to put everything on hold for her. As Chief of Staff, you have a responsibility, and you should be at the hospital today."

"For God sakes, Monica, it is ONE day. ONE day! I cannot believe that you are taking this all so seriously. Besides, Lois has reservations for the entire family. Are you going to let her down?"

"She should have consulted us ahead of time; we should be at the hospital."

"Monica."

"All right. I'm sure she worked hard to arrange this, but—"

"But?"

"I can't be in the same room with you right now anyway, and I'm sure that's not going to change anytime soon," Monica told him.

She began to walk out.

"Wait," Alan said. "Why did you come home?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're being rather hypocritical if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking you," Monica retorted.

"You didn't answer my question."

Monica was silent.

Alan swallowed. "Monica," he whispered. "Can we please try to get along? Please, for today?"

Monica sighed, "I don't know, Alan. I don't know if I can. I'm just so ANGRY with you right now. I can't even look at you."

Alan sighed. "For today?" he repeated. "For my Mother."

Monica bit her lip. "For Lila."

"Yes," Alan nodded.

He began to exit the room.

"Wait—," Monica said. "You're…You're right."

"What?"

She sighed heavily. "I am upset about Lila, which is why I came home actually. The family needs to be together right now."

Alan smiled. "I agree."

"And, I apologize…It's just…I don't know, Alan."

"You know, Monica, you don't have to apologize. I understand that you're grieving. We all are."

"I thought a year would be enough time," Monica said.

"You can't put a time limit on something like this," Alan told her.

"What I mean is, I thought…I don't know, Alan. I was supposed to feel better in a year, not worse. And then with everything that's happened recently…I…Oh…"

"I'm sure tomorrow will be better," he told her while giving her a hug.

A tear fell down Monica's cheek.

Chapter 10

Ned and Dillon are discussing Lois's reservations.

"Ned, do I HAVE to go? How am I going to survive a dinner with the entire family?"

"You and Brook Lynn will have each other. Besides, I don't think you have to worry too much. No one is going to pick a fight. Not today."

"Ned, are you forgetting that our own mother just started an argument in the other room? Not that I blame her. I mean, she's obviously upset, but—"

"Mother is just as excited about this gathering as you are, which if I may say, isn't very much. She is going to keep to herself."

"Ned, are you sure? Mom never keeps to herself. She keeps her true feelings herself, and when she is this upset, she lashes out. We've both seen it. Mom is going to start with someone, probably Emily or Skye, and the whole family is going to go crazy. I don't want to be part of that."

"Has Mother given you the whole 'You're a Quartermaine' speech?"

"Are you kidding?" Dillon asked. "Only about a million times."

"Well, Dillon, for better or for worse, you are a Quartermaine. You may not like it, and I don't blame you, but it's who you are, and you are going to have to deal with it."

"Oh my God," Dillon said, shocked. "You sound like Mom, although I think Mom enjoys being a Quartermaine."

"I don't think it's being a Quartermaine she enjoys," Ned told his brother. "It's the money and power. The Quartermaines have both. Well, not much at the moment, but that's for a different time."

Ned looked at his watch.

"You should start getting ready. The family isn't going to appreciate it if you're late."

"I have to dress up?" Dillon asked, disappointedly. "I'm still a teenager."

Ned nodded.

"Dillon, you need to move back into the mansion."

"No way," he said.

"Mother would not be impressed with your lack of Quartermaine upbringing. I thought she taught you better than this."

"Ned, what are you talking about? Do I even want to know?"

"Mother hasn't told you ANY of this?"

"Mom tells me a lot of things; doesn't mean I listen to her."

Ned laughed. "Look, image is very important to the Quartermaines. I thought you knew that."

"I do," Dillon shrugged. "But I still don't want to dress up."

Ned just looked at his brother.

"All right. All right," sighed Dillon. "I'll get ready."

Dillon left Ned alone.

Chapter 11

Tracy sat in front of a mirror in her bedroom and placed a necklace on. It was her mother's old necklace. She grasped the necklace firmly. There was a knock at the door.

"Tracy, are you in there?"

"Monica?" Tracy asked surprise. "What the hell do you want?"

"Would you open the door please?"

"No," Tracy said, acting like a teenage girl.

"Oh come on, Tracy. Open the damn door!"

Tracy opened it, "What?" she asked rudely.

"I wanted to talk to you before brunch this afternoon."

"Oh, this is going to be a wonderful conversation," Tracy responded sarcastically.

"Lois went through a lot of trouble setting this up."

"And your point is?"

Monica withheld her temper. "And while I'll be the first to admit that I don't like the idea, we…um, you and I…need to be civil to each other this afternoon."

"I don't NEED to be anything to you."

"Tracy, for Alan, please."

Monica knew how deeply Tracy cared for Alan.

"Alan knows I hate the sight of you," Tracy said cheerfully.

"Well, I hate the sight of you too, so I guess we're even. Just please, don't start anything later. Not with me, and especially not with Emily."

"Emily?" Tracy laughed.

Monica bit her lip. "Tracy," she gritted through her teeth.

"I'll be a good little girl," Tracy smirked.

Monica sighed. "I'm serious, Tracy."

"As am I," she replied.

"Well, good. Now that that's settled, I'll leave you alone."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tracy clapped her hands together.

Monica walked out of the room.

"Buh-bye," Tracy waved.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 12, 13, 14:

Limousines take the family to Metro Court: Edward, Alan, Monica, Emily, and Skye are in one. Luke, Tracy, Ned, Lois, Brook, and Dillon are in the other.


	6. CHAPTERS 12, 13, 14

CHAPTERS 12, 13, 14 

Chapter 12

Dillon and Brook Lynn were talking in the den.

"Ugh," Brook said. "I hate wearing dresses."

"I hate wearing my hair like this," Dillon told her.

"Yeah, but it's only your hair. Look at me!"

"ONLY my hair?" Dillon asked. "Do you know how much of my money goes towards hair products? My mom can't be bothered with those expenses."

Brook laughed. "She does have a point."

"My mom can be bothered with paying for film school either."

"Okay, you win."

The two stared at each other.

"So, um, do I look ridiculous or what?" Brook asked.

"No, of course not."

"I feel like I'm going to prom. God! I hate wearing dresses."

"Did your mom say you had to wear one?"

Brook nodded. "She picked it out ahead of time and everything."

"Oh," Dillon said.

"So have you ever witnessed a Quartermaine gathering?"

"More than I wish I had."

"That bad, huh?"

"At least you are not going to be bored," Dillon told her.

Lois entered.

"Hi you two! Oh Brookie, you look wonderful in that dress!"

"I hate it," she groaned.

"Well, you look incredible," Lois said. "And, my Dillon, aren't you handsome?"

"Oh Ma, please be quiet."

Lois laughed. "Are you two ready to leave? The limousines are waiting outside."

"We're ready," Brook said.

"Good! Let's go. Dillon, you'll be riding with me, Brookie, Ned, and well, and…" Lois trailed off.

"And?" Brook asked.

"Oh no," said Dillon. "Not my mother. Are you serious?"

Lois nodded. "Your mother and Luke will be with us. Mr. Q., Alan, Monica, Emily, and Skye are all traveling together."

"No room for Granny?" Brook asked, pretending that she had no intentions of talking to Tracy later.

"Now, Brookie, you know I am not particularly fond of your grandmother. All right. I can't stand the woman sometimes. No offense, Dillon."

"None taken. I understand completely."

Lois smiled slightly. "Anyhoo! She is still your grandmother, and she is going to travel with us. Metro Court is not far away, so we should all be able to control ourselves."

Tracy barged in.

"Why do you all insist on keeping me waiting? Are we leaving or not?"

Luke came up behind her. "Ready?" he asked as he held his arm out. "Damnit, Luke Spencer! Must you always sneak up on me like that?" 

"Yes," he said.

Tracy mumbled, "That was a rhetorical question."

"A what?"

"Never mind. Never mind. And yes, I am ready."

"We're all ready," Lois said.

Chapter 13

Edward, Alan, Monica, Emily, and Skye were all sitting in the limousine. No one was saying anything.

"Well!" Skye said, breaking the silence. "It turned out to be quite a nice day after all, didn't it?"

"Yes," said Emily. "I think the sunshine after the rain was what we all needed"

"Your grandmother loved the sunshine," Edward said.

Everyone became silent.

"So! It was really nice of Lois to organize this today," Skye broke the silence.

"I think so too," Emily said.

"I'm sure your grandmother would agree," Edward said.

"All right," replied Skye. "Is it just me or is this a little awkward?"

"It's not just you, sweetheart," Alan told her.

"I told you all we weren't a family," Monica said. "We just live in the same house."

"Well, I didn't live there for awhile," Skye said.

"You do now," Monica retorted.

"And even if you didn't live with us, you would be welcomed any time," Alan added.

"Says who? It's my house," Monica replied.

Emily answered, "Yes, Dad, we know you gave it to her."

Everyone chuckled.

"Mom?" Emily asked. "I know you and Skye aren't on good terms, but can you set your differences aside for today?"

"Of course."

Monica and Skye looked at each other.

Monica swallowed. "I apologize."

Skye nodded as a gesture of acceptance.

Alan was staring out the window.

"Dad, are you okay?" Emily asked.

Alan didn't answer.

"Dad?" Emily asked.

Alan turned around. He had tears in her eyes.

"I was just thinking about your grandmother," he said.

Chapter 14

Meanwhile, Tracy, Luke, Ned, Lois, Brook, and Dillon were riding in the other limousine. They were also very quiet.

"So Ned…Why exactly did your ex-wife set this up again? To irritate me?"

Lois spoke sarcastically, "Yes, Tracy. I went through all this trouble just to irritate you." She paused. "You know not everything is about you."

Tracy smiled. "You ought to tell little Emily that."

Dillon asked, "How did Emily become a part of this conversation?"

"Mother will take any chance she can to degrade Emily. Makes her feel better about herself."

"All right, that is enough," Brook Lynn announced. "Leave her alone."

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"You're defending my mom?" Dillon asked.

"Why aren't you?" Luke asked.

Tracy looked at Luke admirably.

"She's your husband," Dillon retorted.

"Dillon," Tracy said in a motherly tone. "You better watch that mouth of yours."

"What I wanted to say," interrupted Brook Lynn, "is I just don't think today is a good day to be hard on anyone."

"I agree, baby," Lois told her. "Perhaps we can all try to be civil to one another."

"No guarantees," Ned said.

"Yeah," laughed Tracy. To Lois, she said, "Especially since it was your brilliant idea to gather us in the first place."

"Mom! Come on! What did Brook and Lois say?"

"Why should I listen to them? Why should I listen to any of you?"

"Because we're your family, Granny," Brook gritted through her teeth.

"Since when do YOU care about the family? My precious Dillon knows more about the Quartermaine ways than you."

Ned and Dillon looked at each other.

"At least my son has the decency to show up for family meetings."

"Leave my Brookie alone."

"Ugh! Can you please stop calling her that? It is SO irksome."

"I am going to have to agree with Granny on that on, Ma."

"What, baby? I thought you liked that."

"Well, I don't."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Look, Ma, it doesn't matter anymore. Can we please just try to get along?"

"Is she kidding?" Luke asked Tracy. "You people couldn't get along if your lives depended on it."

Tracy glared at Luke. "We make do just fine. I don't need an outsider making ruthless comments about my family. "

"I am not an outside. I'm your husband."

Tracy sighed. "Not by choice."

"You have to admit…being married to me isn't all that bad."

"Ooh!" Lois interrupted by clapping her hands. "I have an idea."

"Oh great," Tracy said. "Is it as good as your last one?"

Lois ignored her.

"What do you have in mind?" Ned asked Lois.

"We'll see how long anyone of us can go without saying something uncalled for."

"Ha!" Tracy said. "What's in it for me?"

"Well, nothing, actually. How does a pat on the back sound?"

"I'd rather go to Kelly's," Tracy said.

"My respect," Dillon said out of the blue. "All the time."

"What?"

"If you do can be a decent human being tonight, Mom, you'll have my respect. I will respect you as my mother 365 days a year. Isn't that what you wanted?" he added rudely.

Tracy didn't understand where Dillon's suddenly hurtful comments were coming from. She responded, "Don't be ridiculous, darling. I already have your respect, and I most certainly didn't have to earn it. I am your mother. You will respect me regardless."

"Are you sure about that?" Ned asked.

"Oh no. Not you too," Tracy tossed her hands in the air. "No. The answer is no. I am not going to twiddle my thumbs the entire lunch, so I can have something I already have."

"Are you sure?" Ned asked again.

Tracy whispered, "You and Dillon both respect me. You're not very good at showing it, but you do, and I am…I am not…This is absurd…I…"

Tracy couldn't finish.

Luke shook his head in disappointment towards Ned and Dillon. "Tracy, you okay?"

Tracy bit her lip. "Just leave me alone."

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 15 AND 16:

At Metro Court, the Quartermaines encounter Jax.

Once at the table, Tracy excuses herself, not realizing that she is being followed.


	7. CHAPTERS 15 AND 16

CHAPTERS 15 AND 16 

Chapter 15

The limousines reached the Metro Court at the same time, and the Quartermaines entered the hotel.

"Didn't Jax do a wonderful job of designing the hotel?" Lois asked.

"It's supposed to my hotel," Tracy said.

"It's supposed to be the Quartermaines," Edward corrected. "But someone let Jax buy the land right off of her."

"Oh my goodness gracious, Daddy! You left with me with control of a bankrupt ELQ."

"I didn't leave you with control of anything. We have Monica, Ned, and Dillon to thank for that."

"Well, it was either Mother or you, Grandfather. Not like we had much of a choice."

"I don't see you jumping at a chance to run ELQ," Edward told him.

"I have L&B."

"Oh yes, that nonsense," Edward said.

"I am doing just fine running ELQ on my own," Tracy said.

"Right," Skye said sarcastically. "Which is exactly why Lorenzo Alcazar is in our midst now…Not that I mind." She smirked at Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes

"Everyone, please. What happened to getting along?" Emily asked.

"Em's right," Monica said.

The Quartermaines entered the restaurant.

"May I help you?" the hostess asked.

"We have reservations for 11," Lois responded. "Under Lois Cerullo."

Jax approached them.

"Lois, hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and yourself?"

The hostess interrupted, "You know Mr. Jacks?"

"Yes, we've been friends for a long time," Lois told her.

Jax replied, "I can take care of them. They have reservations, correct?"

"Yes we do," Lois nodded.

"Any particular reason?"

The family exchanged glances.

"Did I say something that I shouldn't have?"

"Jax," Lois whispered. "Lila died a year ago today."

"Oh," he said, realizing. "I'm sorry."

She didn't respond.

"Follow me," he said.

The Quartermaines followed Jax.

"So, Jax," Tracy said. "Don't you have something better to do than escort the guests to their seats? Doesn't the owner pay others to do such things?"

"Not this owner. Not that I expect you to understand. If you were the owner, your guests wouldn't be caught within 50 feet of you."

"That's funny!" Tracy joked.

"Here we are," Jax announced. "A server will be here momentarily."

Chapter 16

"Mom," whined Dillon. "How come I can't have any wine?"

"Because you are 18 years old. That's why."

"All the kids at school drink."

"Do they really?" Tracy asked.

"Yes," said Brook Lynn.

"Well, you, baby, aren't having any alcohol," Lois told her.

"And neither are you," Tracy told Dillon.

"Who knew we could agree on something?" Lois joked.

Tracy looked at her strangely. "Don't get used to it."

"It's not like I'm going to get drunk," Dillon said.

"Darling," Tracy responded. "The answer is no."

"As much as I hate to agree with your mother," Monica said. "She's right."

"I'm surprised she's setting such a good example," Skye spoke.

Tracy glared at Skye.

"Why don't YOU have a drink?" she asked.

"Now, Tracy, that's enough," Alan said, while taking her by the hand.

"Let go of me," she said. "The hypocrisy of all of you is just astonishing."

"What are you talking about?" Monica asked.

"Let's just say Emily happened to say something, oh, I don't know…less than polite. The family would excuse her in a heartbeat."

"Yeah," said Dillon. "Because she's Emily."

"Aww, Dillon. That is really sweet. I don't know what to say," Emily said.

"Emily never says anything rude anyway," Monica announced.

Emily smiled.

Tracy placed her hand over her mouth and laughed.

"You should hear what she says to me," Tracy said.

"I'm sure you deserved every word," Edward replied.

"Hey!" Luke interjected. "Leave my Spanky Buns alone."

Tracy spoke, "Excuse me."

"Where are you going, Mother?" Ned asked.

"To the ladies room. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Take your time," he answered.

Tracy left the table.

"May I be excused?" Brook Lynn asked.

"Of course, honey. Is something the matter?" Lois asked.

"I need to use the bathroom too."

"You're going in there with my mom? Are you insane?"

Brook laughed. "Yeah, probably."

Brook followed Tracy towards the bathroom, but Tracy had no idea.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 17, 18, 19:

Brook Lynn is surprised when Tracy refers to her as a Quartermaine.

Later…Tracy causes a minor scene.

Emily makes a toast in honor of Lila.


	8. CHAPTERS 17, 18, 19

Author's Note: ILoveTracyQ, Coolkid, Hopelessromantic, Kassiejanell, Ellie Ashton, Kennabella: Thank you all for your comments/reviews. I appreciate them greatly. 

CHAPTERS 17, 18, 19 

Chapter 17

Brook walked into the bathroom and saw Tracy fixing up her make-up.

"Um, Granny?" she stated simply.

Tracy did not realize that Brook had followed her.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't."

Brook laughed. "Yes, I did."

"What do you want?"

"I came to talk to you actually."

Tracy laughed. "Now I know you're lying."

"I'm serious, Granny. I…um, well, you know…"

"Are you going anywhere with this? Because really, I do have better things to do than listen to you mumble."

Brook blurted out, "I saw you crying in your room this morning!"

Tracy was disappointed. "You were in my room?"

"You left the door open. When I heard you crying, I peeked in."

"You had no right to do that."

"I was…I was…I don't know, Granny! I guess I was worried about you."

Tracy's mouth opened.

Brook continued, "I know I don't treat you much better than the rest of the family, but I do care about you."

"That would be the Quartermaine in you talking."

"What?"

"For better or for worse, the Quartermaines do care about each other. We just don't know how to show it. Or—," she paused. "We do…It's complicated."

"So Granny, did you just refer to me as a Quartermaine?" she asked surprisingly.

Tracy nodded. "I did. Your name may be Brook Lynn Ashton, but you have Quartermaine blood in you. It shows," she added.

"Is that a bad thing?" Brook laughed.

"Could be," Tracy said. "Depending on whether or not you like being one of us."

Brook shrugged. "I think I'm afraid."

"You should be," Tracy joked.

Brook Lynn swallowed. "So are you all right?"

Tracy replied, "I wish people would stop asking me that."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Why don't we go back to the table before the family starts wondering whether or not we've pulled each other's hair out?"

"What do we tell them if they ask what we talked about?"

"Say you hate me, and you always will."

"But why?" asked Brook Lynn.

"The family cannot know that we…"

"Bonded?" Brook laughed.

"Exactly."

"I guess I understand."

"Good," Tracy said. "Because I'm counting on you."

The two walked out of the bathroom and towards the table.

"Hey!" exclaimed Dillon. "They're both alive!"

Tracy rolled her eyes.

"So what did you two talk about?" an intrigued Lois asked.

"Nothing," Brook announced. "I hate Granny, and I always will," she added, glaring at Tracy.

Tracy gave her a look of approval. Brook smiled slightly. It was only the beginning.

Chapter 18

"Ugh," Tracy moaned.

"What's the problem, Mother?"

"Look," she said disgustingly, while she held out her glass of water.

"What?" Ned asked.

"Do you NOT see the smudge?"

"Mom, it's fine," Dillon told her.

"No, son, it's NOT fine. This is supposedly a 5 star hotel."

"Just sip your wine," Dillon told her. "Forget about the water."

"No," Tracy responded. "This is not acceptable…Excuse me. Excuse me," she called out to the server.

"Me?" a server asked.

"Yes, you will do," Tracy said. "Do you see this?" she asked holding up the glass of water.

"It's a glass of water," the server said.

"Yes, I see that. ICE. GLASS. WATER. Look closer!"

"What am I looking for?"

"Is there a problem?" Jax asked, while approaching the table.

"Yes, there is a problem," she announced.

"I can handle this," Jax told the server. "My apologies if she gave you a hard time."

The server walked away.

"What is the matter, Trace?" Jax asked.

"There is a smudge on her glass," Ned smirked.

"Well, we'll just have to get you another then, won't we?"

"What kind of place are you running?" Tracy asked.

"Just because Jax is running the hotel, Tracy, and you're not," Skye told her, "doesn't mean you get a free pass for insults."

"I wasn't insulting Jax. I would never do such a thing," she said innocently.

"Of course not," replied Jax. "You like me too much."

"Isn't that the truth?" Luke said. "But she's mine now. Mine!"

"Ugh," Edward said.

"Not this again," Alan replied. "We've already been through, have we not?"

"Yep," Dillon announced. "Engagement and everything."

"Woah, what?" Lois said.

"What happened between Granny and Jax?" Brook Lynn asked.

"They were going to get married," Dillon said.

"What?" Lois was shocked. "Let me guess. Blackmail involved?"

"What else could it be?" Monica said.

"Aren't scheming woman delicious?" Luke asked.

No one responded

Skye spoke the truth, "Tracy had evidence that indicated I murdered a cop, which I didn't by the way, but the evidence was misleading."

"I had pictures of you with the dead guy!" Tracy screamed.

Skye continued, "And Jax agreed to marry her if she didn't turn in the pictures."

"So what happened?" Brook Lynn asked.

"Sam McCall turned out to be pregnant. Jax thought it was his. He put the marriage to Tracy on hold--,"

"He cancelled it," Tracy corrected.

Skye went on, "Tracy turned in the pictures; I went to Pentonville."

"I had no idea that was the whole story," Lois said. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Tracy."

"So Skye went to prison because of my mother," Dillon noted.

"And Luke," added Alan. "Why Skye? Why did you put all your trust into this man?"

"Alan, big brother, dear. Now you leave my husband alone."

Luke was surprised that Tracy defended him.

"Besides," added Tracy. "Jax was also at fault."

"You know, she does have a point. Jax, you weren't much help to Skye on the witness stand," Edward told him.

"Leave me out of this. I have to go back to running MY hotel."

"Ha. Ha," Tracy said.

Chapter 19

Emily tapped her glass. "I'd like to make a toast."

"Oh, this'll be good," cracked Tracy.

"Put a sock in it," Monica told her.

"Go ahead, Em."

Emily continued, "To Grandmother—"

The family became quiet. Tracy closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"An amazing woman. A graceful woman. A woman who always saw the best in everyone," Emily glanced towards Tracy.

Tracy's eyes remained closed.

Emily went on, "May she live on in our hearts forever."

"That was beautiful," Alan told her. "You are such a sweetheart, Emily."

Tracy took a deep breath.

"Whatever you're going to say," Edward told her. "Don't say it."

"Oh my goodness! Who said I was going to say anything?"

Dillon rose to his mother's defense, in an effort to "take back" what he said earlier.

"She's obviously upset. Can you just leave her alone?"

Tracy swallowed. "Thank you, Son."

"Tracy, are you all right?" Alan asked her.

"I'm fine," Tracy said annoyingly.

"She's fine," Luke backed her up. "Tracy, I need to talk to you," he whispered. 

Tracy shook her head. Luke put his hand on her hand.

"Please?" he asked.

Skye gazed on with envy.

"Excuse me," Tracy said.

"Now where are you going?" Skye asked.

Tracy didn't answer. She walked towards the ladies room again.

"Um," started Dillon. "Anybody going to go after her?"

"I will," Emily stated.

"Oh no," said Brook.

"Why not?" Emily asked rudely.

"Because Granny doesn't like you."

"Can you blame her?" Luke laughed.

"Luke," Skye said. "That was uncalled for."

Emily innocently responded, "I don't think Tracy likes anybody."

"Well, she hates you," Brook said. "Probably more than she hates my mother."

"What?"

"All right, Brookie. That's enough," Lois told her.

"Mother is in the restroom. Skye, Monica? Maybe one of you can talk to her?" Ned asked.

"I don't think so, Ned. I'm sorry. Besides, I haven't known your mother for as long as Monica."

"Well, of course you'd volunteer me!" Monica said angrily. "Just so you don't have to talk to her."

"Can we please stop insulting my sister?" Alan asked.

"Why?" Monica asked. "She's not here."

"What happened to being nice to everyone?" Emily whined.

Monica swallowed. "I'll go talk to her."

Monica walked towards the restroom.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 20 AND 21:

Tracy, Monica, Emily, Brook, and Lois all end up in the restroom together.

Brook Lynn tries to connect with her grandmother.


	9. CHAPTERS 20 AND 21

CHAPTERS 20 AND 21 

Chapter 20

"Tracy?" Monica said.

Tracy laughed. "Who sent you here? And why?"

"Look, I'm not going to pretend that I want to talk to you…because I don't."

"Ah well, the feeling is mutual."

"But—"

"But what, Monica?"

"Lila would want you to join the family."

"Don't you presume to tell me what MY mother would want."

"Tracy."

"What?" Tracy replied disgustedly.

"The sooner you join the family. The sooner this whole get-together will be over. The sooner you can go on doing whatever the hell you please."

Emily enters. Monica and Tracy don't notice.

"Yes, well, and that does not involve talking to you."

"Tracy!" Emily shouted. "Leave my mother alone."

"Em, Sweetie. What are you doing here?" Monica asked.

Brook stormed in.

"Emily! What part of Granny doesn't like you don't you understand?"

"Everybody loves me," Emily proclaimed.

Lois walked in.

"Brookie, come back to the table this instant!"

A toilet flushes. A lady walks out of a stall and looks at them strangely.

"Hey…Aren't you those wacky Quartermaines I'm always hearing about?" she asked.

The family continued to look at her strangely.

"Do you mind?" Tracy asked.

"Well, um, excuse me," she said while washing her hands. The lady leaves.

Brook Lynn responded, "Well, that was random." She paused.

No one said anything.

Brook Lynn continued. "So…Anyway…Ma, I already told you. Granny doesn't like Emily."

"What did I ever do to you Tracy?" Emily asked. "How can you dislike me?"

"It's a territorial thing, you know? You don't have any Quartermaine blood in you, so Granny doesn't accept you."

"And how exactly do you know all of this?" Lois asked.

"Looks like someone has been bonding with Tracy," Monica pointed out.

"So what if I have?" Brook stepped up.

"Brook Lynn," Tracy said sternly.

"So it's true?" Lois asked.

"I personally don't see anything wrong with a girl getting to know her grandmother," Emily chimed in.

"Hellooooo…," Tracy said. "You just demonstrated one of the reasons I DON'T like you. Believe it or not, they do go beyond the fact that you're not a real Quartermaine."

"So you have a problem with me coming to your defense?" Emily asked.

"No. I have a problem with you not minding your own business."

Emily shook her head and walked out of the restroom.

"Em, Sweetheart, come back," Monica followed her.

Tracy yelled, "I also have a problem with you bringing homicidal maniacs into my house!"

"It's my house," Monica yelled back.

Tracy placed a hand over her face. "Ugh."

"So!" Lois said. "My baby's getting to know her grandma…and she doesn't seem to mind. I think hell is freezing over." Lois leaves.

"Sorry," Brook whispered.

"For what?" Tracy asked.

"For you know…"

"We Quartermaines are very intelligent. It wasn't going to be a secret for long."

"Yeah, but that was the shortest kept secret ever," Brook laughed. "But um, if you want me to still pretend that I hate you, I will."

Tracy sighs. "I don't know. And I don't care. I don't need my granddaughter, or anyone else for that matter, feeling sorry for me."

Chapter 21 Brook Lynn spoke, "Who said I felt sorry for you?"

"How long have you been in town?"

"What?"

"How long have you been in town? It's been over a year, has it not?"

"I guess. I kinda lost track."

Tracy continued, "And you wait until now, the anniversary of my mother's death, to finally have a civil conversation with me?"

"Maybe I realized you're not as awful as everyone says you are. I mean, yeah, you are like so rude to Dillon and all—"

"I will not let my granddaughter berate me. I get that enough from my other family members—"

"Will you let me finish?"

"Hurry up."

Brook sighed. "I never got to know great-grandma Lila, so I might as well get to know her daughter. Plus, I sorta think you're cool and stuff."

Tracy looked like she was going to vomit. "Cool and stuff?"

Brook Lynn laughed. "Yeah."

"Care to elaborate?"

"You're ambitious, Granny. You know what you want, and you get it. I think that's cool."

Tracy tried not to smile.

"And…," added Brook. "You're not afraid to say what's on your mind. It's like you say what everyone is thinking but won't say out loud. That's cool too. At least to me. And…"

"I get it now," Tracy told her.

"I'm not done," Brook said sternly.

"Woo! Well, excuse me," Tracy said mockingly.

Brook went on, "You always speak the truth. Like with Jason. The family is always bowing down to the almighty son, grandson, whatever, but is killing people really that almighty? I mean, like seriously."

Tracy smiled. "We can agree on that."

"And Emily? Oh my gosh, Granny. She thinks she's this sweet, little angel, and maybe she is, but she shouldn't act like she can do no wrong because of that. I don't think that's fair, and I'm pretty sure you don't think so either."

Tracy responded, "I tend to agree…But may I speak now? Where is this sudden love for err-- 'Granny' as you so aptly call me, coming from? If I didn't know better, I'd say A. You're sympathizing with me because it's the anniversary of my mother's death or B. You're more Quartermaine than I thought, and this is some kind of scheme. I'm going to be with B. And if my son Dillon has any part in manipulating his own mother…AGAIN, then—"

"Granny, stop. Just stop. It's not some stupid scheme."

"So you feel sorry for me then?"

"I thought you didn't have a problem with bonding with your only grandchild. Or did it become a problem when the family found out? Because that's not fair…To you or me."

Tracy sighed. "I don't understand your motives right now, and I'm really not in the mood to figure them out."

Brook threw her hands in the air. "Why do I have to have motives, Granny? Why?"

"Well, gee, I don't know. Maybe because this doesn't make any sense!"

"Why not? We talked earlier. We bonded."

"Yes. And that was that."

"So what's wrong with us talking again? What's wrong with having a functional relationship between a girl and her grandmother?"

"Because the Quartermaines are not functional. Whatever b…bond…"

"Bonding."

Tracy looked her at her strangely. "Listen to me. Whatever bonding that went on between us was not going to last. It wouldn't be fair to let you believe that we could ever have a normal relationship. Look at Dillon and me. Is that what you want?"

"But it would be different."

"No," Tracy shook her head. "It wouldn't be. I've just made my decision."

"What?"

"I'm not going to let this continue."

"I think you're afraid. We may actually develop some sort of daughter-granddaughter relationship, and that scares you."

"You're being absurd."

"Am I?"

Skye entered. "Hi, I'm, um, sorry to interrupt, but I've been summoned to let you two know that the food is being served."

The three walked out of the restroom.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 22, 23, 24:

Dillon clues Brook Lynn in.

The family proves itself to be incapable of having a civil conversation.

Lois has an idea to enforce better behavior.


	10. CHAPTERS 22, 23, 24

CHAPTERS 22, 23, 24 

Chapter 22

"Well, doesn't this look delicious?" Lois said out loud.

"It sure does," Ned agreed.

"So…," Dillon whispered to Brook. "What did you and my mom talk about?"

"You're not going to believe this Dillon, but your mom and I…I don't know. It's weird."

"You're scaring me, Brook."

Brook laughed. "I'd like to get to know her better. Maybe you can fill me in."

"My mother may have raised me to a certain extent, but that doesn't mean I ever spent much time with her."

"You still have to know something about her."

"Yeah," Dillon laughed. "She loves her money. And younger men. My dad was young. Jax is young."

"Oh my God, Dillon!"

The family stared.

Brook whispered, "If you're insinuating that Granny and I talk about guys, the answer is no."

"Hey, you asked me what I knew."

"Any other ideas? You know, GOOD ideas."

"ELQ."

"The family's company…that I don't know anything about?"

"My mom will fill you in. Hopefully, you won't fall asleep in the meantime. You know, I worked there once."

"You did?"

"Yeah, definitely not a fun experience. You know, Brook, you should just keep doing what you're doing. I doubt my mom would ever admit it, but I think she would enjoy a relationship with you."

"You know what, Dillon? I think you're right. It just feels so weird to finally be connecting with her after all this time."

"It ALWAYS feels weird when my mom and I connect. You don't expect it to happen, but it does."

"Yeah, you're right. I definitely didn't expect it."

Dillon whispered, "And don't tell anybody, but I kind of like it when we do connect. Makes me feel I like have a normal family…or something." Dillon sighed. "I can't believe I just said that."

Brook laughed. "There's nothing wrong with a boy appreciating the bond between him and his mother."

The two laughed.

"What's going on over there?" Lois asked.

"We're, um, talking," Brook said.

"Why don't you join the family's conversation?"

"Which would be…," Brook trailed off.

"Well, nothing at the moment."

"Truthfully speaking, we could use some ideas," Skye told her. "No one knows what to say."

"I have plenty to say," Tracy said.

"Yeah, and we don't want to hear it, Mother," Ned responded.

"Here we go again," Tracy sighed.

Chapter 23

The family was silent.

"So…," said Emily.

"What is it, Em?" Monica asked.

"I think we should be very thankful that Lois set this up today. It was very nice of you, Lois."

"Why thank you!"

"And, mmmmm…This food is delicious," Luke said with a mouthful.

Tracy cringed. She handed Luke a napkin.

"Chew with your mouth closed," she reminded him.

Luke obeyed.

"If you don't mind me asking—," Tracy began.

"We mind," Edward said.

"Let her speak, Grandfather," Emily told him. She looked towards Tracy.

"I hope you're not expecting a 'thank you.'"

"Oh, please…like Emily expects anything from Tracy," Skye said.

"All right. You know what everybody? This has to stop," Dillon announced.

"This?" Tracy asked.

"Our behavior. ALL of our behavior. Even mine. Lois made these reservations so we could all be together on the anniversary of my grandmother Lila's death."

"Yes," Tracy spoke rudely. "And we could have all been together in the family's living room."

"But would we have this delicious food? Cook is good, but this oh…wow, this is really good," Luke said.

"Oh, Luke Spencer! Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut." She handed him another napkin.

Lois chimed in, "I had hoped that being in a public place instead of the living room would have enforced better behavior."

"You hoped wrong," Tracy replied.

"Mother, are you not listening to what Dillon has to say?" Ned asked. "We all need to stop this."

"I agree," Alan said.

"As do I," Monica responded.

"Well, then, I hope you don't plan on having a conversation any time soon," Tracy told them.

"Granny, what do you mean?" Brook asked.

Dillon responded, "She means we are incapable of having a civil conversation. One without insulting each other every 5 minutes."

Brook sighed. "Wow. I never thought of it that way. So, what do we do then?"

"We try to make it work," Lois told her.

"It's not going to," Tracy sang.

Dillon imitated, "You need to try."

"Are you mocking me?"

"All right everybody. That's enough," Emily said.

Chapter 24

The family remained at the table.

Lois announced, "I have an idea, and I am positive that Lila would approve."

Tracy was about to speak, but Dillon glanced toward his mother, and so Tracy refrained.

Brook Lynn asked, "What's the idea, Ma?"

Lois placed her hands together. "Well, since it so difficult for this family to have a conversation without throwing insults at one another, perhaps we can all say something nice about each other."

"I hadn't realized we were in kindergarten," laughed Tracy.

Edward interjected, "Tracy, stop it. As much as I dreaded this afternoon, I have to agree with Lois."

"Come on, Daddy. You can't be serious."

"I don't know, Spunky. The old man looks pretty serious to me."

Edward replied, "I am serious, Tracy. Your mother would not approve of your behavior right now, so I suggest you stop."

Tracy looked downward and bit her lip…just like a little girl.

"So," Emily spoke. "I'll go first.

"Oh, Em," Monica said. "I'm sure you can excuse yourself from this."

"Definitely," remarked Lois. "This activity, as I'll call it, if for those of us who continue to hurl insults at each other. I know you don't do that."

Emily swallowed, "Aww, come on. I've had my moments."

"I'll say!" Tracy spoke up.

"Mother," Ned said.

Dillon whispered to Ned, "I told you she would start all the arguments."

Tracy pretended not to hear.

"As part of the family," Emily began. "I would still like to participate. Tracy," she said.

"You're going to say something nice about me?" Tracy laughed.

Emily nodded.

Tracy laughed, "This is gonna be good."

"Don't make this difficult," Skye responded.

Emily innocently said, "Tracy, I love how protective you are of the family."

"What?" Alan and Monica questioned simultaneously.

Emily finished, "Oh come on, Dad. Mom. It's the truth. You wouldn't know it from her everyday behavior—"

"Nice," Lois reminded.

Brook giggled.

Emily continued, "But she is. Remember the Heather Webber fiasco?"

"I know all about that!" Luke piped in.

"Shh," Skye said.

"How could we forget?" asked Alan.

"Well, Tracy had the family's best interests at heart, especially yours Grandfather…And I find that admirable."

The family was silent.

"Well," smiled Lois. "Thank you Emily for starting us off. Now, Tracy, what about you?"

"I'm not playing." Tracy folded her arms against her chest and sighed.

"I hear you, Spanky Buns. I came along today for a good meal—"

Tracy glared at Luke.

"And to support my wife," he added.

Skye rolled her eyes. Tracy smiled slightly.

"What I did not come here is for some wacky therapy session."

"This is not therapy," Lois said.

"It is to me," Luke announced. "Tracy and I are leaving. Come on my little corn-muffin." He held his arm out.

Tracy remained sitting.

"What are you waiting for, pumpkin?"

She swallowed. "I can't go. My mother would want me here with the rest of the family."

The rest of the family looked at her surprisingly.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 25 AND 26:

Dillon apologizes to his mother.

It's Monica's house. Alan gave it to her. Tracy is not amused.


	11. CHAPTERS 25 AND 26

CHAPTERS 25 AND 26 

Chapter 25

Despite Luke's protests, the family continued with Lois's idea.

"Who's next?" asked Lois.

Dillon sighed. "I guess I'll go…Can I say something nice to my mom? I know Emily already did, but—"

"Sure," Lois said approvingly.

Dillon looked straight into his mother's eyes. "Mom," he began. "Um—I," he swallowed. "Can I start off with an apology?"

"Whatever you want," Lois told him.

"Aww," said Emily. "This is going to be lovely. I just know it."

Tracy was tempted to roll her eyes, but she did not.

"Well," said Dillon. "I—"

"Come on, Young Spielberg," Luke told him. "Your mother is waiting."

"This really isn't necessary," Tracy told Dillon.

"Yeah, Mom. It is. Just listen to me, all right?"

"That right there is a challenge within itself," Monica said aloud.

"Mom," Emily reminded her.

"I am sorry, Em," Monica responded.

"Mom," Dillon began again. "I don't really know where to begin," he laughed.

"Did I miss something?" asked Ned. "What have you done to our Mother?"

"Am I supposed to pretend that you actually care?" Tracy said.

"Yoo hoo!" Lois said. "Let the boy speak."

"I do care," Ned muttered.

Tracy's expression turned sincere.

Dillon spoke again, "All right, Mom. You remember when I found you on the Haunted Star? You were…Well, you were tied to that wheelchair, and—"

Much of the family exclaimed simultaneously, "Whoa, what?"

"When the hell was this?" asked Edward. "Do I even want to know?"

Tracy sighed. "My lawful wedded husband drugged me and kidnapped week a few weeks before dragging me to the altar…Not that the family noticed."

"Hey, Spunky…I thought you enjoyed our time together."

"Oh, yes, it was delightful," Tracy responded sarcastically. "I just loved being tied to a chair and gagged. We should do that again sometime."

"I'll be sure to bring duct tape this time. Or did you prefer the bow-ties?"

Tracy slapped Luke's arm.

The family exchanged glances.

"Is this true?" Alan asked.

Skye nodded. "It was part of a plan to lure Helena Cassadine out of hiding."

"And it worked. The psycho bitch is in jail now," Luke proudly told everyone. "Wish I could have broken her neck first."

"You endangered my mother's life," Ned reminded him. "Wait…Dillon, how were you involved?"

"He was going to tell us," Brook told everyone. "But then…I don't know what happened."

"Dillon, please go on," Lois said.

Dillon sighed. "I didn't untie my mother, and I—"

"Baby, it's all right," said Tracy.

"No, Mom. It's not all right"

Tracy looked straight into Dillon's eyes.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, Tracy," said Monica. "If Dillon wants to finish, I say we let him."

"I say we don't," Luke said.

"That's because this is making you look like the appalling man you really are," Edward said.

"Luke is not appalling," Skye said. "He just makes bad choices, isn't that right, Luke?"

"All right," Tracy said clapping her hands. "That's it. We're moving on. I don't even know why I am taking part in this. Why I am taking part in this?" she asked herself. Tracy was rambling.

"Mom, wait."

"Dillon, I understand. We all make mistakes." She paused. "I would know."

"But—"

Tracy put a finger to her lips indicating him to be quiet. Dillon finally agreed.

Chapter 26

The family remained at Metro Court. They were still engaged in their "therapy session."

"Now whose turn?" Lois asked.

"Dad, I think you should try."

Alan cleared his throat. "Monica," he laughed.

"Is there a reason you're laughing?" she asked.

"Three words," he answered.

"What?" Monica was confused.

"It's. My. House.," Alan replied.

"Hey! It's my house!" Monica said.

"Because Alan gave it to you," Tracy, Edward, and Ned finished effortlessly.

Dillon and Brook exchanged glances.

"That comes up a lot, doesn't it?" Brook asked.

Alan went on, "I don't know what I was thinking when I gave you the house, Monica, but I have to admit…I always get a laugh out of you throwing the power you have in all of our faces."

"I don't," Tracy said.

"Aww come on," Ned said. "It is good for a laugh."

"Yeah," said Tracy. "Until she throws you all out again."

The family ignored her.

"It is good for a laugh," Alan agreed. "So…thank you, Monica."

"You're welcome," she laughed. "But why are you thanking me? You're the one who gave me the house."

"We know!" yelled Tracy.

Monica and Alan laughed.

"Are you two done?" Tracy asked, annoyed.

The two didn't respond.

"All right," said Lois, taking control. "Next…"

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 27 AND 28:

The Quartermaines leave Metro Court.

Luke, Tracy, Ned, Lois, Dillon, and Brook Lynn have an entertaining ride home.


	12. CHAPTERS 27 AND 28

CHAPTERS 27 AND 28 

Chapter 27

Over the next half hour, the family continued to take part in Lois's activity. Afterwards, the family exited Metro Court.

As the Quartermaines were leaving, Jax called out, "Have a good night."

"Isn't he just charming?" Lois said.

"He is very charming," Skye agreed.

Luke asked, "It is not going to work Blaze."

"What?" Skye asked innocently.

"Oh, please," said Tracy. "It's so obvious."

"What is going on?" Alan questioned.

"Nothing," Skye told him.

The two limousines pulled up. Edward, Alan, Monica, Skye, and Emily entered the first one.

"Well, that was a wonderful dinner," Emily said. "I definitely think we need to thank Lois for setting all of this up."

The family looked at her strangely.

"Aww come on. It was nice."

"It was a nice effort," Monica told her.

"You mean you didn't enjoy it?"

"We went around the table saying nice things about each other," Alan said. "What kind of Quartermaine gathering is that?"

"Well, Grandfather seemed to approve, didn't you?"

Edward sighed. "Your grandmother would have approved. That is why I went along with it."

"I don't believe this," Emily sighed.

"Well," said Skye. "I tend to agree with Emily. I wasn't up to this, but I do think it turned out for the better."

"Thank you, Skye," Emily smiled.

"No problem."

"I suppose it could have been worse," Alan noted.

"Much worse," agreed Monica.

"So…," said Skye. "Who knew we could end up agreeing on something?"

Chapter 28

Luke, Tracy, Ned, Lois, Brook Lynn, and Dillon sat rather quietly in the other limousine.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" Brook Lynn finally asked.

"Do you WANT me to say anything?" Tracy answered.

"Good point," Ned answered.

"Ned," Tracy said. "May I ask you something? Actually, don't answer that. I'm going to ask you regardless."

"Well, there's a surprise," Ned mumbled sarcastically.

Tracy went straight to the point, "Is there a reason for your less than admirable behavior this afternoon?"

"Do you wish to elaborate on that?" Ned asked.

"I don't think she needs too," Brook Lynn said. "You have been pretty rude, Dad. I guess we all have."

Tracy gave Brook a "not now" look.

Brook continued anyway, "Now, I didn't know great-grandma Lila very well, but I doubt this is what she would have wanted."

"You're right, baby," Lois said.

"Oh, please!" said Tracy. "You are not in ANY position to presume what MY mother would have wanted!"

"Easy there, Sugar Plum."

Dillon made a face. "Luke, can you please lay off the pet-names? I've heard more than I needed to for a lifetime…and I'm only 18!"

"But she enjoys all those names, don't you, my little pink pussy-cat? Isn't she so cute?"

"Agh!" Dillon said.

Tracy looked as though she wanted to vomit.

"Um, please stop," Brook Lynn told him. "There are children here."

"Yes, please," agreed Ned. "And I'm not any child."

"Aw, come on! You hoity-toity bunch are no fun," Luke proclaimed. "And I know you like my pet-names, Spanky Buns."

Tracy made a face. "Says who?"

"Says me," Luke stated.

"What a resounding credential," Tracy responded sarcastically.

"Oh, you like them," Luke said. "I bet Jax never had any pet-names for you."

"Only you, Luke. Only you."

"Aw come on! He had to have at least one! How can you not?"

Ned stepped in, "Well, I'm sure my mother had at least one for Jax."

"Oh really?" Luke asked. "How come you don't have any for me?"

Tracy ignored the question. "This conversation is by far the most ridiculous one I've had in a long, long time," she noted.

"Changing the subject, Pumpkin?"

"Oh my God!" said Brook. "Granny did have pet-names for Jax!"

"Eww," said Dillon.

"We were never together like that!" Tracy shouted.

"Well, Jax certainly didn't have any for her," Ned responded.

"Well!" interrupted Lois. "I believe we have veered off-topic."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," Luke told her. "How come you had pet-names for Jax and not me? And no, 'Lukey' doesn't count."

"Lukey?" Ned questioned.

"Don't ask," Tracy told him.

"Wasn't really planning on it,' Ned laughed.

"You called me that once! It doesn't count!" Luke exclaimed. He paused. "I'm still waiting…Your son is insisting you had a pet-name for Jax, but was he ever your husband? I think not," he stated.

"Yes; because he had the common sense not to drag me to the altar."

"Hey! I'm glad I dragged you to the altar."

The family became quiet.

Tracy spoke softly, "Are you serious?"

"You bet I am. We're good together, aren't we?" smiled Luke.

"Children in the car," Brook repeated. "Children in the car."

Tracy also smiled. "Indeed," she whispered to Luke.

"Um, you two aren't going to do anything, um, you know, something that would be uh, considered inappropriate for uh, other people to, you know, witness?" Dillon finally finished.

"Of course not," Tracy stated. "I am very discreet."

"Good," Dillon answered, "'Cause I'd rather talk about pet-names again than see that."

"Ooh! Thanks for reminding me, Young Spielberg."

Dillon sunk in his seat.

"So, my dear wife…"

"So what…"

"Got any pet-names for me yet?"

Tracy began to open her mouth.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" screamed Dillon. "Don't say anything, Mom!" Dillon covered his ears. "Lalalalala…I can't hear you! Lalalalala…I can't hear you!"

The whole family, including Tracy, laughed. It was the first time in awhile that had happened.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 29, 30, 31:

The Quartermaines arrive home, as Tracy goes too far with her insults.

Skye is disappointed with Luke.

Brook Lynn will not give up.


	13. CHAPTERS 29, 30, 31

CHAPTERS 29, 30, 31

Chapter 29

The entire family entered the mansion.

"Lois, I cannot thank you enough for arranging this," said Emily. "It was truly a wonderful idea."

"It was no problem."

Tracy spoke, "So…are we done here? Because if nobody minds, I'm going upstairs."

"Nobody minds," Ned said.

"You know what I love about you, darling?" Tracy didn't give Ned time to respond. "I love…how despite all the insults…you can't help but love me."

"Well, of course, he can't," said Edward. "He's your very own."

"Talk about a double standard," muttered Tracy.

"NOW what are you muttering about?" Edward asks, annoyed.

Dillon responded, "You know exactly what she is talking about, Grandfather!"

"Do not talk to me in that tone, young man. Tracy, I would have hoped you taught Dillon better manners than that."

"Well, this IS Tracy we're talking about. Not exactly the mother of the year, now is she?"

"Hey there! My Spanky Buns is extremely well-mannered, aren't you, darling?"

Tracy ignored Luke. "Oh, please, Monica. Like you should talk. Jason is a hit man. Emily…Well," laughed Tracy. "We won't even go there."

"Good idea," Monica said.

Tracy continued, "And where's AJ? Oh that's right. He'd DEAD. Some mother YOU turned out to be."

The family was silent. Tracy saw the pain in Alan's eyes and decided not to continue on that subject.

"So!" Tracy said clapping her hands. "Where was I? Oh, that's right…,"

"That's it. I'm leaving. If I have to hear my sister-in-law go on yet, another rampage…," Monica trailed off.

Monica left.

Alan shouted, "Monica wait." He went after her; glaring at Tracy before leaving the room, but she did not care to respond at that moment.

Tracy continued, "You know what was so special about Mother, Daddy?"

"Mom," Dillon stepped in. "Can I talk to you?"

"Not now baby. I'm talking to your grandfather—"

"Your mother was very special, Tracy, but now is not the time to discuss this," Edward spoke.

"How come? It is the anniversary of her death! And how lovely that everyone, except my big brother and his dreadful wife happen to be in the same room once again!" she added sarcastically.

"All right," said Lois. "This is between Tracy and Edward. I'm leaving."

"I'll join you," Emily responded.

The two left the room. The rest followed until Tracy and her Daddy were the only ones in the room.

"Now that you've managed to drive away the rest of the family—"

Tracy asked again. This time, she whispered, "Do you know what was so special about Mother?…She loved her daughter," she said while pointing towards herself. "She loved me unconditionally. And she was not afraid to admit it."

Edward was speechless.

"I'm going to bed," she whispered.

"It's 5:00 in the afternoon!"

Tracy shrugged. "Good night, Daddy."

She left her father alone in the room. Brook Lynn had been eavesdropping. She followed Tracy up the stairs.

Chapter 30

Luke and Skye were talking in the living room.

"So…The old man's always been hard on Tracy, huh?"

"She withheld his heart medication over 25 years ago. I think Edward has every right to have it in for that woman."

"Ahem," said Luke. "That woman is my wife. She has a name."

Skye sighed. "Yes. I know. Mrs. Spencer."

"No. No. No. Not this again."

"Not what?"

"You're the one for me. Not Tracy."

"I don't know. You keep saying that. But look at you! You are happy! You are glad to be Mr. Tracy Quartermaine," Skye said.

Luke laughed. "I am glad to have free booze."

"It's more than that."

"There is no reason to be jealous. As soon as I receive my 15 million in alimony, I will be a free man. You and I…We'll be together."

"Unless," Skye began.

"Unless nothing," Luke finished.

"You and Tracy are MARRIED. Am I supposed to forget that?"

Luke nodded. "Yes."

Skye had tears in her eyes. "How could you do that to me? How could you marry another woman?"

"Hey now! It was your idea to get the money back!"

Skye said angrily, "I never said to MARRY Tracy! And you know what the worst part is? You are ENJOYING it."

"There's nothing wrong with having some fun."

Skye shook her head. "This is more than fun, Luke. You and I both know it. When are you going to tell me the truth?"

Luke didn't respond. Skye left the room in disappointment.

Chapter 31

When Tracy realized Brook had been following her, she asked, "What the hell do you want?"

"To talk to you." Brook.

"We've talked enough," Tracy told her before closing the door in her face. Brook held the door open.

"Let go of the door," Tracy told her.

"No."

"My goodness!"

"I want to come in," Brook persisted.

Tracy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Now what do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About what happened earlier."

"What?" Tracy was confused.

"He does love you, you know," Brook said. "He may not admit it like Great-Grandma Lila did, but he does."

Tracy swallowed. "Why are you telling me something I already know?"

Brook shrugged. "So! Are you really going to bed?"

Tracy nodded.

"I guess grandmas do love going to bed early and doing other old people stuff," Brook smirked.

Tracy tried to hide her smile.

"I'm not old," she protested. "Just stressed. It's been…" she sighed.

"You can tell me, Granny."

Tracy sighed once more. "It's been a difficult 2 months."

"Any reasons why besides you know…today and all?"

"Brook Lynn…Please."

"Please what?"

"I know that you don't want to talk to me."

"Not this again," Brook said disappointedly. "Why won't you let me in?"

"Because this is not a good place to be."

"What?" Brook was confused.

Tracy sighed. "You don't want a relationship with me. It'll become twisted and complicated and…" Tracy paused. "It's just not worth it."

"I'd be willing to give it a try."

Tracy closed her eyes. "You are not giving up, are you?"

"I always thought Quartermaines never gave up?"

"All right," Tracy simply stated.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 32 AND 33:

Monica demands a divorce.

Luke and his Spanky Buns have a heart-to-heart.


	14. CHAPTERS 32 AND 33

CHAPTERS 32 AND 33 

Chapter 32

Monica and Alan were talking in their bedroom.

Alan spoke, "Why don't you just admit that what my sister said hurt you?"

"Because it didn't," Monica said.

"Then why did you leave the room?"

"Because I cannot stand that woman's toxic presence!"

"It's more than that, Monica."

"It's not."

Alan became angry, "I don't believe you! You won't admit to loving AJ! You won't admit to being upset over his death!"

"AJ was a horrible, rotten person."

"Yes, and who's to blame for that?"

"I wasn't his only parent," Monica said rudely.

"Well, you know Monica, even if he were as horrible and rotten as you said he was, you could at least admit to loving your son. Your own flesh and blood. God, Monica."

Monica didn't say anything.

"You're glad AJ is dead," Alan said firmly.

"How dare you! I was his mother!"

"You sure as hell didn't act like it."

"And you didn't act like a father."

"The hell I didn't."

The two continued to argue, as Luke entered the room.

"What is all this racket about?" he asked.

"Do you mind?" asked Monica. "We could have been—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Have you ever heard of locking the door?"

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Alan asked.

"Do you want something?" Monica asked.

"I was looking for Tracy's room. This damn place is a maze. I could get lost in it."

"We'd only be so lucky," Monica told him.

Luke laughed, "Oh, Dr. Quartermaine. Aren't you cute?"

"Hey! She's my wife," Alan said.

"Not for long," Monica told him. "I still plan on going through with the divorce."

Luke decided to leave.

Alan looked at Monica. He didn't believe it would come to this again.

Chapter 33

Luke roamed the hallway.

"Spanky Buns!" Luke yelled out. "Oh Spanky Buns!"

Tracy and Brook heard him and exchanged glasses. Tracy opened her door.

"Luke?"

"Aww, Spanky Buns! There you are!"

Tracy sighed. "What do you want?"

Brook smiled. "I think I'll leave you two alone."

She left the room.

"So…," said Luke.

"So…," repeated Tracy.

"How is my lovely wife feeling?"

"Luke…," Tracy whined. "What do you want from me?"

"15 million dollars and a divorce."

"Oh, believe me. I want the divorce just as much as you—"

"Do you?"

She ignored him. "But the only way you are going to get that, and the money, I might add, is if you help me secure my position at ELQ."

"I'm working on it. I'm working on it."

"What did I tell you earlier? Oh, that's right! Work harder," Tracy ordered him. "Or else you shall remain my endearing husband 'til death do us part."

"Now would that be so bad?"

"It's frightening, admit it," Tracy smirked.

"Yes, yes, it is, but I must be honest with my dear wife," he responded.

Tracy laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"At the moment, I could care less about the divorce…or the 15 million dollars," he added sincerely.

Tracy laughed again. "All right. Now I know you're lying."

"The real reason I came up here was to see you," he said. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Edward is a callous old man who doesn't realize how amazing his daughter really is."

Tracy swallowed, but she didn't speak.

"I mean it, Tracy."

Tracy turned around. She couldn't look into Luke's eyes.

"Can you give me some time? Please? To be alone."

"As your husband, I'll respect your wishes."

Tracy laughed quietly. "Well, that's a first."

On his way out, Luke softly tapped Tracy's back. Once he left, Tracy closed the door and sighed.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 34, 35, 36:

Ned warns Brook Lynn about Tracy.

Alan pleads with Monica to hold off on the divorce.

Tracy quietly breaks down in front of Ned.


	15. CHAPTERS 34, 35, 36

CHAPTERS 34, 35, 36 

Chapter 34

Brook Lynn and Dillon were talking in the foyer.

"I have to get back to the Haunted Star," Dillon said. "Tell my mom I said good-bye."

"Um, Dillon? Shouldn't you do that yourself?"

"Yeah probably."

"So why the hesitation? Your mom isn't all that bad, Dillon."

"Hmph. She's not your mother."

"No, but she IS my grandmother, and I don't know. Today I saw a different side of her. I am kind of looking forward to getting to know her better."

"So," said Dillon. "You and her…You know?"

Brook nodded. "I think it could be fun."

"Congratulations…I think," he laughed.

Ned walked in. "What's the celebration about?"

Brook answered, "I talked to Granny."

"And…?" Ned asked.

"We're going to try and have a normal relationship," Brook laughed.

"Mother? Normal? Relationship?" Ned laughed. "Yeah right."

"Aw come on, Dad. I think it will be neat."

Ned warned his daughter, "Be careful. If anyone is going to get hurt, it's not going to be your grandmother."

"Granny already warned me. It's a risk I'm willing to take especially after today."

"All right," Ned agreed. "Just watch out for yourself. Mother isn't going to."

Dillon became disgusted. "All right! Ned…You and I…We need to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Bad-mouthing Mom. One minute I'm defending her. The next minute, I'm—"

"It's well-deserved, Dillon."

"Not now it's not. We need to come to her defense more often. Don't you realize Mom could get hurt just as much as Brook?"

"Whoa, whoa. Are you saying I'm going to screw something up?" Brook asked.

"No, not at all. But I don't think it's fair to assume my mom is not going to get hurt. She pretends to be strong, but I don't know…I…," Dillon sighed. "She loves you, Brook. I know she does. Are you going to be able to love her back? Not as a friend, but as her granddaughter."

Brook paused. "Don't we automatically love each other?"

"That's how it goes," Ned stepped in. "Most of us in this family don't show it very often."

"I think Granny's afraid to. Maybe the rest of you are too."

Ned and Dillon exchanged glances.

Chapter 35

Monica and Alan continued talking in their bedroom.

"We shouldn't have lasted this long," Monica said.

"I don't understand you."

"And I don't understand you," Monica said sincerely. "We can no longer be together."

"That's nonsense. You asked for a divorce 2 months ago. How come you haven't followed through?"

"Because you are still recuperating. Remember, AJ, our son? He shot you in the back, remember?" she repeated.

Alan stated, "It was out of desperation. Our son would have never done that."

"Wake up, Alan! Our son did!"

Alan shook his head. "So you're serious?"

"Oh, I've been serious."

"All right," stated Alan. "When are you going to act like you are?"

"Right now."

"You can't wait one more day? Do I need to remind you—?"

"I know Lila's been gone for a year! And I am just as upset about it as you! But I'm still going to call that damn lawyer!"

"My mother would want us to work out our differences."

"Your mother would want us both to be happy, and Alan…I am not happy. Not with you."

"Monica, please."

Monica shook her head and sighed. "I apologize, but this is what I have to do. It'll be best for both of us. You'll see."

"Just give it one more day."

"No. The sooner I follow through, the sooner I can throw you the hell out."

"No can do, Monica…Not according to our contract. The house is only yours if you stay married to me." >

"Well," Monica said. "Looks like I'm losing the house because there is no way in hell that I am staying married to you."

> This may or may not be accurate; I don't remember the exact terms.

Chapter 36

Ned walked up to his mother's room.

"Mother?" he said quietly. "May I come in?"

"The door is open," she whispered.

Ned entered. "Should I be afraid? That was certainly not too difficult."

Tracy looked into Ned's eyes. "Darling, are you here for any particular reason?"

Ned nodded. "I'd like to apologize."

"For?"

Ned sighed. "My behavior. It was unacceptable. I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven, dear," she said.

"Mother, you are um…are you…Mother, are you all right?"

Tracy responded, "I have to be. We all do."

"But it's all right to be upset. You lost your mother. The tragic memories of that day are not going to just disappear."

"Of course not," Tracy replied.

"So why not admit that you are hurting inside?"

Tracy's eyes began to tear. "It is what I once told Dillon: I'm strong. And I need the family to know that."

"The family is just as upset are you are. Why are you hiding the fact?"

Tracy became angry. "Did you not just hear what I had to say?"

Ned answered, "The family does not expect you to be strong right now."

"Ned, darling, I'm going to ask that you leave."

"So much for having a conversation that actually led somewhere," he muttered on his way out.

Tracy thought for a moment before calling out, "Ned…"

Ned turned around. "Mother?"

Tracy covered the lower half of her face with her hand.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

Tracy shook her head. She removed her hand. "I…," she croaked. The tears started to fall.

Ned walked over and hugged his mother.

"Shhh," he told her. "Shhh."

"I miss her, sweetheart. I miss her."

"Shhh. I know," he responded. "I know."

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 37 AND 38:

Monica is about to call a divorce lawyer as Emily enters the room.

Dillon and Brook Lynn join Ned and Tracy; Dillon's actions surprise Tracy.


	16. CHAPTERS 37 AND 38

CHAPTERS 37 AND 38 

Chapter 37

Monica stood by the phone. After sighing exasperatingly, she decided to pick it up. She began to dial, but she couldn't finish.

"Mom?" Emily asked. "Who were you calling?"

"No one."

"Are you and Dad hiding something?"

"Em, your father and I have been having problems since AJ's death."

"You can work them out. You always do."

Monica shook her head. "Not this time, Sweetheart."

Emily sighed. "Are you going through with the divorce?"

"I have to."

"What about the house? What about the family? What about me?" Emily finished.

"Apparently, I only own the house if Alan and I are married. When the divorce becomes final, I lose it. I highly doubt the family will leave. It'll just be me."

"But we need you," said Emily. "We need you to remind us that the house is yours," she laughed. "And that Dad gave it to you."

"Oh, Em. You are going to be fine. You're all grown up now."

"Dad needs to you."

"Alan is a big boy."

"Please Mom. Wouldn't Grandmother Lila want you to work through your problems?"

Monica swallowed. "That what your father said."

"And?"

"Lila would want us to be happy, and we aren't together. Or at least I'm not."

"What about Dad?"

"I don't know, Em. He sure as hell acts like he doesn't give a damn about me."

"He's just upset right now."

"He's been upset for the last 6 months. He is taking it out on everybody. That's not fair."

"I know Dad isn't the same person he was after AJ died."

"He blames Jason for his death."

"Jason would never ever hurt AJ," Emily said.

"I agree," replied Monica. "But your father and his sister are convinced otherwise."

"What has Tracy done now?"

"She's always up to something," Monica told her.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

Monica laughed. "I've been dealing with the shrew longer than you have. If anything comes up, I'll deal with her."

"You know, Mom. It was really rude of her to say all that to you earlier. You've been a good mom. It's not your fault AJ is gone now."

Monica held back her tears. "Well, Em. Tracy was right. I haven't been a good mother. Your father and I have been lousy parents."

"You're going to believe Tracy?"

"Yes and no. I don't blame myself for AJ's death, but your father and I weren't exactly good to him when he was alive."

"You did the best you could."

Monica bit her lip. "Then the best was not good enough."

Emily just stared at her.

Chapter 38

Ned and Tracy were still in Tracy's room.

"Thank you," Ned told her.

"For what?"

"Thank you for allowing me in. That's something you don't do very often."

"And you would know," she agreed. "I'm sorry."

Tracy wiped her eyes and sighed.

Ned asked, "Are you going downstairs?"

Tracy shook her head.

"Wouldn't grandmother want the family together?"

Tracy laughed. "Mother would be proud that we survived brunch."

Ned nodded in agreement. "But you should still come downstairs."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Tracy questioned.

"Brook."

"And Dillon," Dillon added.

"Can we come in?" Brook asked.

"The door's open," Tracy told them.

The two entered.

"That was too easy," Dillon said. "What's going on?"

"Apparently," Tracy replied. "I'm hosting a party in my bedroom, and the three of you are all invited."

"What?" Dillon was confused.

Tracy laughed. "It was a dire attempt at…oh never mind."

"You seem to be feeling better," Dillon told her. To Ned he whispered, "Did you slip something in her drink?"

Ned glared at him.

"It was a joke, Ned."

"It was a bad one," he responded. "And hypocritical considering what you told me earlier."

Dillon sighed. Tracy pretended not to hear.

"So," said Brook Lynn. "Were we interrupting?"

"No," said Ned. "Mother and I were finished."

"Is everything all right?" Brook asked.

Tracy nodded. "I do believe so."

"Good, " Brook responded. "I'm glad."

Then, it became quiet. It was an awkward moment.

"Uh, Mom," Dillon said. "I didn't mean to—"

"Dillon, I understand."

"Mom, why are you doing this again?"

"Doing what?" Tracy asked defensively.

"Refusing to let me finish?"

"Maybe my Dad and I should leave," Brook Lynn noted.

"No, stay," Tracy told her. "We're done."

Dillon continued, "No, we're not! Mom, I'm sorry, okay?"

"And you are forgiven. I understand. Can we please not do this now?" Tracy said quickly.

Dillon spoke loudly, "I'm sorry for what I just said to Ned! I shouldn't even have thought that! God! How could I have thought that?" He placed his hands on his head.

Tracy went to speak, but before she could, Dillon continued, "And I'm sorry for my behavior earlier! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all the stupid schemes I pulled! I'm sorry for not treating you like—"

Tracy interjected, "Calm down, baby. Calm down."

Tracy was surprised. She, Ned, and Brook Lynn exchanged glances, as Tracy signaled for them to leave the room.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 39, 40, 41:

Tracy calms Dillon down.

Later the family gathers in the foyer and arguing ensues.

Night falls, and Luke finds Tracy sitting alone in the dark.


	17. CHAPTERS 39, 40, 41

CHAPTERS 39, 40, 41

Chapter 39

In the bedroom, Dillon continued to apologize.

"Let me finish! I'm sorry for not treating you like a mother! I'm sorry—"

Tracy walked over to her son and hugged him. He did not pull away.

"Shhh," she told him. "Shhh. It's all right."

Dillon swallowed. "I, uh…whoa." He laughed. "Awkward moment. Awkward moment."

Tracy distanced herself.

"Wow," he said placing his hands over his face. "What just happened?" He laughed again.

Tracy looked concern. "Dillon, sweetheart, are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah. I—I just can't believe I flipped out like that."

Tracy smiled slightly. "Me either." She bit her lip.

"I meant what I said though."

Tracy nodded. "I know." She paused. "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" Dillon asked.

Tracy clarified. "Thank you for the apology…apologies," she corrected.

"No problem."

"I'm sorry too. For not being there. Among many, many other things. I do love you, you know…more than words can express."

"How much mushier is this conversation gonna get?" Dillon laughed.

Tracy laughed. "You started it."

Dillon agreed. "True. Um—," he began. "Just so you know…I, uh, love you too."

"I know," Tracy reminded him. "Maybe we can work on showing it."

"Like have lunch or something?"

Tracy was intrigued. "Are you offering?"

"Can we go to Kelly's?"

"Hahaha," Tracy laughed. "We'll see."

At that moment, Brook, Ned, and Luke were heard outside the door.

"Oh Spanky Buns! Spanky Buns!"

"You can't go in there!" Brook told him.

"And why not?" Luke asked.

"My mother is with Dillon right now."

Luke blasted into the room. "Spanky Buns! There you are!"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Luke Spencer, do you mind?" Tracy yelled.

Chapter 40

Luke, Tracy, Ned, Dillon, and Brook walked down the stairs into the foyer.

"Luke Spencer, you need to learn how to knock!" Tracy yelled.

Luke traveled behind her. "You need to learn how to appreciate the element of surprise!"

"The element of surprise?" mocked Tracy. "When did that become part of your vocabulary?"

"Tracy!" yelled Edward from down the stairs. "Why is that man still here?"

They all gathered in the foyer.

"Aww Pops. That's no way to treat your son-in-law."

"Can everybody please stop yelling?" Emily asked while entering the room.

"I agree," said Monica. "This is ridiculous."

Alan entered, "Maybe you're just being ridiculous."

"Oh, don't you even start with me!"

"Mom, Dad. Please," Emily pleaded.

"Give it up!" shouted Tracy.

Ned asked, "Did I miss something?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" said Lois as she walked into the room. "What happened to being a family?"

Skye entered. "I agree with Lois. We need to start acting like a family."

"Who says your family?" Tracy said.

"Not this again," muttered Alan.

"My sister-in-law is right. Skye has no business here."

"Yes she does!" Emily exclaimed. "She's my sister."

"Ohh," said Tracy sarcastically. "One non-Quartermaine defending another. Is that engaging or what?"

"They are both Quartermaines!" insisted Alan.

"More than you'll ever be," Edward told Tracy.

"Leave Mrs. Spencer alone!" Luke shouted.

"They are weird," Brook Lynn told Dillon. "Very weird. Can you imagine growing up in this?"

Dillon shook his head. "I don't know if I could have handled it. Watching movies in my mother's hotel rooms throughout the years seems so much more appealing. But…"

"But what?"

"There's just something about them."

"Like you can't turn your back on them?"

"Yeah. Like you still love 'em no matter what."

Brook Lynn nodded, "I totally get it."

Meanwhile, the family continued to argue.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Dillon shouted. "Everyone needs to be quiet!"

The family turned towards him.

Brook Lynn stepped in, "Excuse me, but I don't think Great-Grandma Lila would approve of this behavior. The entire family is finally in one room again, and look what happens."

"I thought you were going to bed, Tracy," Edward told her. "It would have better for all of us if you stayed upstairs."

"I wanted her to come downstairs. If you have a problem with it, maybe you, Grandfather, should leave," Ned defended his mother.

"All right. All right," said Lois. "Is anyone up for another round of—"

"No," said Luke.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"I do," said Tracy. "And I agree with my dear husband. I refuse to sit in a circle, hold hands with all of you, and wax sentimental."

"It did wonders earlier," Emily noted.

"Good for you, dear. Why don't you go play with someone who cares for it just as much?"

Emily sighed.

"Please, can we all just stop? Please, just stop!" Brook Lynn begged.

Chapter 41

Night had fallen, and the family had separated from one another. Tracy was looking at a photograph in the dark living room when Luke entered, carrying a blanket and a pillow.

"Tracy?" he said.

Tracy hid the photograph under a pillow.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I live here. Remember? I'm your husband."

Tracy sighed. "Doesn't mean you have to follow me around."

"I wasn't following you."

"Then…why…are…you…here?" she asked slowly.

"You're sitting on my bed," he tossed the blanket and pillow at her.

"Ugh. Get your disgusting belongings off me."

Luke laughed.

"Do you mind?" asked Tracy.

"All right. All right. Don't fret, Spanky Buns." His voice turned serious, "You were looking at a photograph of Lila?"

Tracy nodded. She lifted the pillow and handed it to Luke.

"She was very beautiful," Luke told her. "And she passed her beauty onto you."

"Luke, I am not in mood for a flirtatious interlude. Save it for Skye."

"I'm a married man now," he said. "And Skye's not my wife."

"Please, Luke. WHAT do you want?"

"My bed. I already told you."

"Right," Tracy recalled. "It's all yours."

Tracy began to walk out.

"Tracy…wait."

Tracy turned around.

"Are you going to be all right?"

Tracy nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Tracy nodded again.

"Just remember Tracy. You, like your mother, are an amazing woman. Nothing you or anyone does can change that."

Tracy swallowed hard. Then she left the room.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 42, 43, 44:

Dillon and Georgie spend some time together on the Haunted Star.

Monica breaks down in front of Alan.

Tracy makes a promise to Brook Lynn.


	18. CHAPTERS 42, 43, 44

CHAPTERS 42, 43, 44 

Chapter 42

Dillon is in his room on the boat. He has several movies spread out over his bed and a bowl of popcorn nearby. There is a knock at the door, and Dillon answers.

"Thanks for stopping by," he said.

"Is everything all right, Dillon?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah," he said truthfully. "Want some popcorn?"

"Sure."

"Open your mouth," Dillon told her. "Can you catch?" he laughed.

Georgie laughed.

"I'm serious. One…Two…Three…Oh! So close."

"Dillon, what's going on?"

"Does Mac know you're here?"

Georgie shook her head. "My mom does. She's covering for me. Are you sure everything is all right?"

"I wanted our last night on the boat to be special."

"Wait. Wait. Last night? Dillon, I don't understand. Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, no, no," Dillon said. "Sorry. You know I really should have worded that better, huh?"

"Dillon," Georgie said. "Can you please tell me what is going on?"

Dillon cleared his throat, "I'm moving back home."

Georgie was shocked.

"I know," acknowledged Dillon.

"Why?" Georgie asked.

"For my mom."

Georgie's eyes widened. "For your mom?"

"After today, I realized that I needed to move back home."

Georgie began to realize. "Today was the anniversary of your grandmother's death."

Dillon nodded. "I don't know why they call it an anniversary. Sounds almost like a celebration…which it isn't of course."

"Of course not," Georgie repeated. "So you're not going to spend any more time here?"

"As of right now? No. Probably not."

"But why not? Luke is your stepfather now. Talk to him about keeping it available, so we can still hang out here. Dillon…We need to spend time alone. This place is perfect."

Dillon nodded. "It is, isn't it?"

"So why give it up? You can still move back home and keep this place."

"I know. I know, but—I think it's better if I just forget about this place. At least for a little while. And focus on living at home."

"Is something the matter, Dillon?"

He sighed. "Today, me and my mom…We uh…Something happened."

"Something not good?"

"Something awkward," Dillon laughed.

"Are you going to explain?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah. Yeah. I, um, like totally flipped out in front of her. I started apologizing and couldn't stop, and she had to calm me down, and it was so embarrassing," he laughed. "But then it wasn't. 'Cause she's my mom. And we're allowed to have those kind of moments or something…," he said.

Georgie smiled.

"Then she apologized to me. And she told me she loved me. And well, it made for a very sappy movie," he laughed. "I want to make her happy," he told Georgie. "And moving back home is a good start."

"That is very sweet of you," Georgie replied.

Dillon nodded. "So…Any more popcorn?" he asked.

"Of course!" laughed Georgie.

Chapter 43

Alan and Monica were talking in their bedroom.

"Alan," Monica stated. "I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead and say it, Monica. I'm all ears," he said rudely.

"I never made that phone call," she said sincerely.

"What?"

"I never called the divorce lawyer."

"Are you going to tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"That's it? You don't know?"

"I don't know, Alan! Part of me wants to try and work through our problems. We've done so before, but I don't know."

"We could try again," he said.

Monica swallowed. "Only if you accept Jason as your son."

"That's not fair, Monica."

"Then this is the end."

"Jason doesn't even consider himself our son."

"He hasn't for years, and you accepted him then."

"That was before our other son died."

"Believe it or not, I am mourning the loss of AJ. You were right about earlier."

"What about earlier?"

"Your sister and her comments DID hurt me." She paused. "I loved AJ. I know he made his fair share of mistakes, but he was my son, and I loved him."

A tear fell down her cheek. Alan wanted to comfort her, but he held back.

Monica continued, "And I wish that he could still be with us. I wish I could tell my son that I loved him and that I never meant to choose one son over another. I wish...," she began to crumble.

"Monica…," Alan whispered.

Monica closed her eyes. "I wish," she said again. "That we had another chance; that we had another chance to try and make everything all right."

"Monica, please."

"But no. AJ is dead. Our first child, Alan, is dead. He is never coming back. And as a mother, I…I don't know how," Monica said as the tears fell. "I don't know how I am supposed to accept the loss of my own child. That is NOT supposed to happen. It's not, Alan, damnit!"

Alan moved closer to Monica. The two embraced.

Chapter 44

Tracy had moved to a different room. Brook entered with a glass of soda. Tracy was sipping her wine.

Tracy made a face. "How can you consume such…ugh!"

Brook Lynn laughed. "It's good. Wanna try some?" Brook held the soda under Tracy's nose. "Mmmm…"

"Ew! Get it away from me."

Brook laughed again. "All right. All right."

Tracy spoke, "Your great-grandmother used to stop the family arguments. She would be proud of you."

"For stopping a fight?"

Tracy laughed, "For taking control and well…for turning out to be such a wonderful young lady."

"You think I'm wonderful?" Brook laughed.

Tracy nodded. "I know I don't show it very often. If at all."

"Uh Granny?"

Tracy looked at her.

"Thank you. Thank you for listening to me today and allowing me to understand you better."

"Do you like what you understand?" Tracy jokingly replied.

Brook nodded. "I do."

Tracy swallowed. "I'm glad."

"So am I. This could be neat, you know?" Brook said.

"Neat?" Tracy looked like she was going to be sick.

"Oh Granny. This is going to be so much fun. You have no idea."

Tracy smiled uneasily. "I don't want to promise you an ordinary relationship."

"Haven't we already been through this?"

"We have," Tracy said. "I am just making it clear."

"I understand," Brook told her.

"What I will promise, however, is to try. I promise to try and make this work for the both of us."

Brook smiled.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 45 AND 46:

It's the next morning, and Alan finds himself mediating between his sister and his wife.

The family gathers in the den for breakfast.

Notice: The PREVIEWS have been changed. At one point, Chapters 45 and 46 were combined, but due to last minute additions/revisions to the forthcoming Alan/Tracy/Monica scene (which had been part of the breakfast scene), I decided to create 2 separate ones. As a result, the former "Dillon has an announcement" preview has been moved to a future chapter.

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays! I hope you and your families have a wonderful and safe time. :)**


	19. CHAPTERS 45 AND 46

CHAPTERS 45 AND 46

Chapter 45

The next morning, Alan entered the den for breakfast. Tracy entered after him. The sun was shining brightly through the window.

"Alan—," she stated softly.

Alan turned around. "What do you want, Tracy?"

She took a deep breath. "I, um, apologize for my behavior last night, uh, once we arrived home."

Alan stared blankly at her.

She continued, "I shouldn't have mentioned AJ." She paused. "What I said was completely uncalled for, and I'm sorry." She swallowed.

Alan responded rudely, "Feel better?"

"Oh please, Alan! I was trying to be sincere."

"Then maybe you should also apologize to Monica." He paused. "Here's your chance."

"Good morning, Monica," Alan said. "My sister has something she'd like to tell you."

"Says who?" Tracy said while she glared at Alan.

Monica understood. "This is about what happened yesterday, isn't it?"

"Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner!" Tracy spoke condescendingly.

"Well," said Alan. "I'm waiting…"

"Who do you think you are?" questioned Tracy. "Emily?"

"Emily happens to be a wonderful, lov—," Monica replied.

"Oh! I am SO not interested," Tracy interrupted.

"Tracy," Alan stated. "Will you please continue?"

"Alan, this isn't necessary," Monica told him.

Tracy decided to step in, "Maybe it is."

Alan smiled at his little sister.

Tracy resumed, "As I told my big brother, what I said was uncalled for—"

"A lot that comes out your mouth is."

"Ugh! I TRY to do the right thing, and WHAT do I get in return?"

"Tracy," Alan simply stated.

"What? She's making this difficult," Tracy complained.

"I'm right here! I can hear you!" Monica shouted. "I'm not deaf!"

"No, but I'll be if you continue to shout like that."

"It's my house! I can shout as much as I want to!"

"Monica…Tracy…," Alan replied. "That's enough."

The ladies silenced themselves for a moment.

"Well…" Alan said.

Tracy cleared her throat. "Well…I was in the process of apologizing when your wife messed it all up."

"I did not," Monica protested.

"Oh, yes you did," Tracy retorted.

"Nice comeback, Trace. Did a five year-old teach you that one? Or did you learn that in nursery school many, many, many, many, many years ago?"

"Oh because you're so young yourself!"

Alan shook his head. "What can I say? I tried." He rolled his eyes and exited the room.

"So…," Tracy said. "Why are you still here?"

"Well, it is my house."

"So you remind us every 30 seconds," she paused. "Fine, I'll leave," Tracy began to exit the room. She stopped at the door and turned around. "Uh, Monica?" her voiced turned sincere.

Monica just stared at her.

"I realize I went too far. And I am…I am…you know…"

Monica nodded, "I know."

Then Tracy gestured with her hands, while she said, "The reason I did not apologize at first is because…Well…I did not want…I…It would have been—"

"I get it." Monica paused. "We both understand each other more than either of us cares to admit," she grinned.

Tracy smiled uneasily, as the family began entering the room.

Chapter 46

The family, except for Ned, Lois, and Brook Lynn, entered the den.

"Tracy," Edward complained. "When are you going to kick this man out?" he said while pointing to Luke. "Look at him. He doesn't even have the common courtesy to dress up for breakfast."

"Hey Pops. Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? Who dresses up for breakfast?"

"This family does, and if you insist on being part of it, you also will dress up."

"Oh, Daddy! Leave Luke alone. He isn't bothering anyone."

"Why thank you, Cupcake, for coming to my defense. That has to be a first."

"Maybe even a second or third," responded a jealous Skye.

"His mere presence bothers me," Edward announced.

"Now, Luke," Monica said. "Tell me again. What monstrous act have we done to deserve you?"

"Aww, you're all being cruel. Come on, Spanky Buns. We'll go eat elsewhere."

"Oh no you won't," Skye said.

"Why not Skye? You and Luke…Oh, not this again," Alan said. "You can do so much better."

Emily interjected, "If Skye loves Luke, that's all that matters."

"Emily, please," Skye said. "Let's not talk about this here."

"It doesn't matter if she loves him, and God knows why she does," Alan said. "He's married to my sister. How is that going to work?"

"It's not," said Tracy. "Because if I ever catch you two in the act—"

"There's an image I don't need," Alan said.

"I will never give that divorce, Luke. And you will never, ever get your grubby hands on that 15 million."

"That 15 million is Nikolas's money," Emily stated.

"Yes, and my husband was foolish enough to transfer it to my accounts. Besides, I don't see Nikolas trying to get it back, do you?"

Ned, Lois, and Brook Lynn entered.

"Well, I see nothing has changed around here," Lois said.

"What are you talking about?" Tracy asked rudely.

"The arguing. I thought you all had some goodness left in you from yesterday."

"Ma, just leave them alone," Brook said.

"My Brookie is defending the Quartermaines?"

"Well," said Ned. "Our girl is part of this family."

"More than Emily or Skye will ever be," added Tracy.

"Oh give it up, Trace!" Monica yelled. "Emily IS a Quartermaine."

"And so is Skye," Alan added.

"If you say so," Monica said.

"Ugh!" Tracy screamed.

"You tell 'em, Spunky."

"This is ridiculous," Lois said.

"Did you expect any different when you came down for breakfast?" Ned asked.

Lois sighed.

Just then, Dillon walked into the room.

"Hey!" he yelled.

The family looked at him.

PREVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS 47, 48, 49:

Dillon has an announcement.

Alice takes a family photo.

"It's just another day with the Quartermaines."

Notice: The PREVIEWS have been changed once again due to final additions.


	20. CHAPTER 47, 48, 49

CHAPTERS 47, 48, 49

Chapter 47

"Dillon, darling," Tracy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have an announcement to make," he said.

"Oh God," Tracy prepared herself for the worse. "Is Georgie pregnant?" she asked.

"Why do always assume that?"

"What else do you expect me to assume?"

"Maybe he just plans on getting rid of that delinquent hairstyle," Edward said.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with the boy's hair."

Ned laughed, "Because yours looks exactly like his."

"Is that it?" Tracy asked.

"Nope," Dillon smiled.

"Then what's the big announcement? Oh…Are you doing drugs?"

"If you are," Alan said. "You should not be ashamed."

"I am NOT doing drugs!" Dillon insisted.

"He could be in denial."

"Maybe he is just high on his hair products," Ned joked.

"Ugh!" said Tracy. "I would know if my son were on something."

"Would you?" asked Skye.

"Oh please. I know my son better than anyone else in this room."

Monica laughed.

"Oh, don't get me started on YOUR motherly skills," Tracy said.

Alan glared at his sister. Tracy bit her lip.

"You better leave my mom alone," Emily warned her.

"Do you EVER shut up?" Tracy asked rudely.

Brook laughed, "I don't think she does, Granny."

Before the family could break into argument, Lois took control, "Yoo hoo! Dillon hasn't told us what his big announcement is yet. Dillon, go ahead."

Dillon cleared his throat, "I have decided to move back in if that's all right with the family."

"Oh Dillon!" Tracy said surprisingly. "This is wonderful news!"

"Perhaps the boy is showing his true Quartermaine roots after all," Edward said.

"It's going to be good to have my little brother around," Ned said.

"Because it is my house…" Monica began.

"Oh not this again," Tracy rolled her eyes.

"I gave her the house, you know," Alan noted.

Tracy covered her ears.

"Will you let me move in?" Dillon asked.

"Of course," Monica smiled. "You have my permission especially if you can keep Tracy out of my hair."

"Thank you," he said. "And, Luke, I wanted to thank you for renting out your boat."

"It's not a problem. Blaze and I will keep it open for you if you still want to stop by."

"We will," agreed Skye.

Lois smiled, "Hey does anyone have a camera?"

"Uh, why Ma?" asked Brook.

"We're all in the same room."

"And we're NOT fighting," noted Edward.

"Could it be a miracle?" asked Monica.

"Oh please!" Tracy said disgustedly. "You are all being overdramatic!"

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?" Monica asked.

"My Spanky Buns did NOT ruin anything!"

Dillon left the room, as the family began to engage in yet another argument.

Similar dialogue came from an actual episode of GH. No infringement intended.

Chapter 48

Dillon returned with his camera.

"Whoa. I leave the room for 2 seconds, and everyone starts arguing."

Brook Lynn shouted, "Hey! Dillon has a camera!"

"You do?" Edward asked. "Where'd that come from?"

"He is going to be a film student," Tracy responded. "Why wouldn't he have a camera?"

Dillon answered the rest of the question, "It was in the foyer with my other stuff. I'm moving back in, remember?

"Of course I do," Edward said.

"And we are just so very excited about that, aren't we, darling?"

Ned replied, "She's smiling. Quick someone take a picture!"

"Hey Mom!" Dillon shouted

Tracy looked at him. "What?"

The camera flashed. "Gotcha!"

"You little brat," Tracy said, somewhat lovingly.

"Gather round, everyone. Gather round," Lois called out. "Let's take a family photo!"

"Alice!" Monica called out. "Where has she been all this time?

"Right here!" she shouted, as she entered the room.

"Alice. Alice. Take a photo of the family, will you?" Edward asked.

The family tried to situate themselves on and around the sofa. It was one giant mess.

"No, no, no," corrected Alice. "I need the Dr. Q's right here. Good. Good. Ms. Emily, you should sit in-between them. Now…Mr. Q, why don't you sit…," Alice continued to arrange the family.

"Oh Sunshine, you are doing such a wonderful job."

"Why thank you, Mr. Luke!" Alice responded.

As it turned out, Alan and Monica sat on the sofa. Emily sat in-between her parents. Edward sat to the left of Alan. Skye took a seat on the left arm of the sofa. Luke stood up behind her and Edward. Next to Luke were Tracy, then Dillon, Ned, Brook Lynn, and Lois who ended up on the right arm of the sofa.

"Ready?" asked Alice.

"Wait," Edward said, while standing up.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Tracy asked.

Edward told her, "To get that photo of your mother, so she can also be in this picture."

Dillon glanced at his mother. She hid her sadness.

"Grandfather, that is a wonderful idea," Emily noted.

Edward returned to the sofa.

"Are we ready now?" Alice asked. Ms. Tracy! Where's your smile?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Better?" she asked while smiling.

"Much," Alice noted. "Ready? One—Two—"

"Say Spanky Buns!" Luke shouted.

As Alice snapped the photo, the family laughed, and Luke cried out in pain.

"Spunky! Why'd you step on my toe? What kind of shoes are those? Super-spiked-heel-something's?"

Tracy laughed.

"Mr. Luke, are you all right?" Alice asked.

"My husband is fine," Tracy noted.

"Well, I will be once I get some food."

"All you do is eat and sleep!" Tracy told him.

"Hey! I also use the bathroom!"

"Too much information," Alan responded.

"Well, I'm sure the photo came out wonderful. See…it is possible for all of to be in the same room smiling and not fighting," Lois said.

"Well, no one should get used to it," Tracy responded.

"With you living here, why should they?" Monica said.

The family began to bicker again.

"Well, the peace lasted for a few seconds," Dillon whispered to Brook.

"Any longer, and I would have gotten worried," she laughed.

Chapter 49

Brook Lynn and Dillon looked on admirably as their family continued to quarrel.

Dillon heard his mother scream, "How often must you remind us? We know the house belongs to you!"

"That's our family for you," Dillon smiled.

Brook Lynn also smiled, "But ya still love 'em, you know?"

Dillon added, "No matter what."

"Because that's what we do. We fight. We kick. We scream. But when one of us needs help, the other is there."

"Did my mom tell you that?" questioned Dillon.

"No, why?"

"'Cause you sound just like her!"

"Oh my God!" Dillon and Brook cried out simultaneously.

The family gave them a strange look.

"What?" shrugged Dillon.

Everyone was quiet.

"Hey, we should take another picture," suggested Dillon. "Come on, Mom. Say Cheese!"

"No, no, she has to say Spanky Buns!" Luke corrected. "Here. Get a photo of me and your mother."

"Don't you even dare!" Tracy warned, pointing a finger in his face.

"Oh Spanky Buns! Come here, Spanky Buns!" Luke chased after Tracy, "Give your husband a big smooch!"

Tracy ran out of the room, and Luke ran out after her. Dillon followed closely behind with his camera, as the rest of the family made itself comfortable. Edward carefully returned the photograph of Lila to the shelf after grasping it firmly.

Tracy ran back into the room.

"Luke Spencer! You are a lunatic! Don't even get close to me!"

"We'll leave you two alone," Ned said. "Come on everyone."

"I agree," replied Alan, as he began to stand up from the sofa.

"But we might miss the show," laughed Monica.

"Good point," Ned agreed.

"All right," Alan said, while serving himself some coffee. He didn't return to the sofa.

"Dr. Q, mind if I steal your seat?" Lois sat down.

Luke moved closer to Tracy, "Aw, come on now, Sugar Plum. Smile for you son. He wants a picture, don't you, young Spielberg?"

"Well, you are NOT gonna get one!" she yelled.

At that moment, Luke tightly embraced his wife. Tracy lost her footing, and the two ended up on the sofa on top of Edward, Monica, Lois, and Emily. Dillon accidentally snapped the photo.

Skye's mouth opened. "Oh my God."

"Agh! Get off of me!" Monica complained.

"Emily, Emily, are you all right?" asked Alan.

"I'm fine, Dad. Mom, what about you?"

"Mom, are you all right?" Brook Lynn asked trying to hide her laughter.

"Jut get OFF of us!" yelled Edward.

"I'm trying, Daddy."

"Talk about your comprising positions," joked Ned.

Tracy and Luke stood up, and Tracy brushed herself off, "Whew!"

"It's just another day with the Quartermaines," noted Alan.

Brook whispered to Dillon, "Good to be home?"

Dillon laughed, "Yeah. I think so."

Tracy responded, "I heard that, and I think so too, sweetheart."

"Aww," Lois said. "Shall we take another photo?"

"NO!" the family said out loud, before laughing all together.

THE END!

Author's Note: Hopelessromantic, ILoveTracyQ, Coolkid, Kennabella, Ellie Ashton, Kassiejanell, IluvAandM, tianikki, and smirks: Thanks so much for reading/commenting either here or at SON. It means/meant a lot to me. I hope you all enjoyed the ending. Thanks again!


End file.
